Chaos Judgment
by OverlordChaos
Summary: Pan has the power to an ancient evil, who want's it back. An angel has come to help her, but will it be enough? Also, Goten has a new girlfriend, but she's not what she seems to be. GotenOC Please R
1. The stranger

Hi! This is yours truly, THE GREAT OVERLORD CHAOS!!! I know, I'm egotistical and proud of it! After you read the chapter, please review it. This is my first story, but don't be afraid to tell me how you feel. I can take a hit! Anyways, now on to my story.  
  
' ' means thoughts ( ) means telepathy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dragonball series. I own my story and characters though.  
  
Chaos Judgment  
  
Chapter 1: The Stranger  
  
Pan was walking in the forest hoping to relax her self after she and her mom got into a fight. Pan forgot to clean her room, and that's when Videl had to stop her from going anywhere until she did so. This got pan mad as she was hoping to see a movie. However, by the time she was done, the movie was already over(it took her a couple of hours to do so, what a pigsty).  
  
She and Videl got into it then. Her dad was working late today, so he wasn't there to help solve the situation. Because she said her thoughts so strongly, she ended up grounded from associating with her friends. 'Where does mom get off at grounding me?! I can't see my friends for a month!'  
  
"Perhaps your mother was just teaching you a thing or two about responsibility, not to mention your mouth." Said an unfamiliar voice. Pan was surprised and quickly turned around. There she saw a 17 year-old boy, who wore a black shirt with white armor over it, white pants with the boots to match. He had a yin-yang symbol on the front of the armor, a gray cape and has blue eyes and spiked brown hair. He just glanced at her, smiling. As reaction, pan jumped away from him  
  
"I know who you and your family are Pan." Said the mysterious boy. Pan thought, 'Who is this creep? How does he know my family? And how did he know what I was thinking?' He responded to her "First off, the name is Kain. As for your second question, I've done my research. And finally, I'm telepathic." The teen said. 'What, how can this be?!' Pan thought quickly. (Like I said, I'm psychic.) "Stay out of my head!!" said a very angry demi- saiyan. "As you wish." Responded Kain.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but you better leave me alone!!" shouted pan who was past irate. Kain just chuckled and said "My, my; aren't we a little cocky. I know of your adventures with your family and friends. Always saving the world. And don't bother thinking cause I already have an answer for you. I've done my research." "Why are you here?!" demanded pan. "Just because you got into a fight with your mother doesn't mean you could take out your anger on me." Said the witty boy. " As for the answer to your question, lets just say something big is coming." "Something big?" inquired the young girl. Kain answered " Yep, that's exactly what I said. Do you want to know?" The only thing Pan could do was nod. "Alright. Here's how it goes,' Kain began. " 2 thousand years ago, an evil force, one that anyone could never fathom, appeared in this universe." Pan started to put her guard down as Kain continued. She felt something about this boy. She felt a power like no other, a power that could save the world, or destroy it. A demon seized control of this power, and became a creature named Chaos Judgment. He became a force bent on creating the apocalypse for all life as we know it. With this power, he could end all life in a single galaxy with the snap of his fingers. A powerful warrior stepped up to him, and that's when a fight ensued. This fighter was able to stop judgment and his reign of destruction, but at the cost of his own life. With his life force, he trapped Judgment into a place of solitude and shadows, oblivion. Not only that, but a powerful crystal stripped him of his powers, and was never to be seen since then." Pan totally focused on what he said and asked "So why does this have to do with my friends and family?" "Well, oblivion opens up every 2000 years. Since today marks that anniversary, it is destined to open up at 7:00 tonight." answered Kain. "The original reason I'm here though is because of the crystal I mentioned. The crystal was to be born inside an individual's soul. It 's a power that Judgment wants. The only we to obtain it is to separate it from the soul, which has a high risk of killing that soul. You see, I'm searching for the crystal." Pan asked in light of this new info " Who has the crystal?" Kain answered, "You have it."  
  
This came as a shock for Pan as she dwelled on what Kain said how to obtain it. The words ringed in her head 'You must separate it from the soul, which has a high chance of killing that soul.' (You mustn't be afraid Pan. You know this has to be done.) Kain thought. Pan instead fired an energy blast at him, in which it didn't even faze him after contact. "You are not killing my soul, so forget about getting the crystal. I will defend myself with everything I got, so come at me if you dare you evil jerk!!!" She yelled angrily. She's convinced and determined not to let Kain have the crystal. Kain just paused, and then laughed. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Pan shouted with the angriest tone she ever gave. Kain responded "It's just so funny seeing you as angry like an adult. Listen, your just a kid, and you have no chance of beating me saiyan. But if it will satisfy you, than I accept your challenge. And afterwards, I'm going to obtain the crystal from your soul. You have a strong soul, perhaps you won't be killed."  
  
Pan had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. She was going to fight the toughest match she's ever been in. All because of the big argument. She regretted saying those words to her mom, because she may never see her again. In fact, she may never see anyone again.  
  
At pans home: "Hi Videl, I'm home!" said a certain grown up demi-saiyan. "Hi Gohan." Videl greeted him coming down stairs. "How was work?" Gohan said, "It was fine. Uh, say, where's Pan?" Videl looked mad and said, "That girl went outside after I grounded her from going with her friends." Gohan, who was now curious, asked her, "Why, what did she do?" "She wouldn't clean her room after I told her to a week ago." Videl started to calm down and breathe. "After she cleaned, Pan started yelling at me because she missed a movie she wanted to see. I said she should've cleaned her room, but she told me to go hell. Maybe I was too harsh." Gohan looked at her and said, " It doesn't matter if you were to harsh or not. She knows better than to speak to you like that. Tell you what, I'm going to find pan so we could all talk about it." He started heading out the door and said, "It's only going to take a few minutes." He flew into the forest. ' I have a lock on her, but someone else is there. It feels different.' Gohan thought as he flew past trees.  
  
Pan screamed as she powered up and charged at Kain. She threw a punch, only for it to miss. She looked around to see where he was, but to no avail. (What's the matter, can't find me? Here, let me help.) said a voice in her head. Suddenly, Out of nowhere, Kain popped out and punched Pan in the stomach. She never felt so much pain before. She held her stomach as Kain disappeared again. She fell to her knees still holding her stomach. She gasped for air and finally muttered, " H, how d, did you do that?" Kain warped in front of her from the air and said " I have special abilities." With that answer, Pan fainted. "Sorry Pan, but this must be done."said Kain. An energy blast shot over to Kain. Kain was able to dodge it with ease and saw who the person was that shot it. "Leave my daughter alone!" said Gohan.  
  
So what did you think? Please send in your reviews now and please do not be afraid to send in any criticism cuz "I AM THE OVERLORD CHAOS!!!" I know, I'm egotistical. 


	2. The confrontation

Hi this is Overlord Chaos again, I must have not been as good as I should've been, seeing as how I didn't receive any reviews. It's expected considering I this is my first story. Please review, if it's too much to ask. Also, sorry, I forgot to put up the disclaimer in my last chapter, and I will fix that as soon as possible.  
  
' 'means thoughts ( ) means telepathy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dragonball Series. I do own this story though, and any of my created characters.  
  
Chaos Judgment Chapter 2: Confrontations  
  
" I had a great time, Taki." Said a familiar teenage demi-saiyan. " I had a great time to, Goten" said a beautiful brown haired girl. " So, when's the next time we could meet?" Asked Goten, who was really blushing as he gazed at her. Taki said "Does tomorrow at five sound good?" "Great!" Goten said. 'Oh crap. I forgot that I made plans with Trunks tomorrow to train with him. "See ya till then" Said Taki who was now walking away. " Alright!" 'Great, how do I explain this one?' Goten thought as he was walking down town. He hadn't told anyone that he has a new girlfriend. Well, not yet anyway. He was strolling down the streets when he accidentally ran into a person. "Sorry about that." he said as he gazed at the person he bumped into a teen who didn't looked too much older then himself. He was slightly taller, by a couple inches, had spiked brown hair, and wore a strange white armor. "Your family needs you at Gohan's house." The boy said in a monotonous voice. Goten looked at this boy wondering how he knows his family. "You might want to get there now." Goten looked at him and quickly ran into the next ally. He made sure nobody saw him as he flew towards the direction of his brother's house.  
  
Kain sensed Goten as he flew. "Just one hour to go." He said as he looked at the clock in the window of a building. The time now is 5:00. Taki was walking across the street when she heard a voice (Taki, the time has come. The arrival is in two hours. Don't get too attached to that boy, you must remember your mission.) She heard this and told the voice in her mind (I will not fail you sir.)  
  
Goten arrived there in twenty minutes and landed in front of the house. He entered and saw everyone there his, family and friends. He saw who they were surrounding, his niece, pan. "Wha- what happened?!" He stuttered. "Somebody ambushed her" said Gohan. She was being laid on Videls lap, as she had somber eyes. Gohan continued, "Now that everyone's here this is what happened."  
  
Flashback  
  
"You seem to have a good spirit." Said the boy who looked at Gohan. "Hm, tell ya what. I'll give you until 6:00 to spend time with her. Then, I'll come to take her." With that, he vanished.  
  
Goten's heart sank as he heard this. Piccolo stepped up and said, "Whoever did this must be powerful. Know one could have taken her out that quickly. "Buu crush bad man!" exclaimed the pink rubber type man. Uub said "Well, we don't even know who did it." Hercule, still an idiot, shouted in a loud triumphant voice,"Well I'll show him if he rears his ugly head again!"  
  
Goten cleared his throat and said, "You said the guy wore white armor and a cape."Gohan looked at him and answered, "Yea, why?" "Goten then said, " You're not going to believe it, but I ran into a person who wore the exact same thing." "What?!" The whole crew exclaimed. As if on cue, the clock rang. It was six. Goku felt horrible power as it rang. He and the others started going through the front door. "Chi-Chi, I want you and the others to stay and watch over Pan." Chi-chi nodded her head and said "Be careful."  
  
Outside stood Kain. He watched as he saw 6 fighters come out through the front door. It was Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo. " So, this is the freak who threatens your family?" asked Vegeta in an over confident tone. "That's him" said Gohan. "Vegeta smirked and said, "Heedoesn't look tough to me." Goku said" No, he is powerful, I can sense it. The Saiyan prince glared at Goku and said "What's the matter Kakarot? You turning into a wuss?" Goku replied,"I'm not, I'm just saying we should be careful."  
  
"All right!" Kain shouted. "You all know why I'm here. And judging by the looks of your eyes, I can tell you all want a fight." The warriors just glared at him while he was talking. "Well, if it'll satisfy you, then I guess I have no choice but to accept. The winner of this fight determines the fate of Pan."  
  
Pan started opening her eyes as she moaned. She was in deep pain. "Where am I?" Videl started crying as she hugged Pan. "Oh I was so worried about you!" "MOM, I'm Fine!" She yelled as Videl hugged her tightly. Everyone inside started crowded her to see if she was okay. Pan asked, "What happened?" Uub replied, "You were knocked out." It all came back to her, Kain. She felt something outside. It was him. She jumped off the couch and ran to the front door. Krillin yelled, "No Pan don't! It's not safe!" But too late she was outside.  
  
"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kain." Smirked the teen. " But Pan already knows that, don't you Pan?" Everyone turned around and saw Pan who was wide awake. Pan glared at Kain and asked, "Why does this crystal matter to you?" Kain answered" It's none of your concern."  
  
Taki was walking into the forest and stopped. (You've done a good job. Place the key in front of the stone. The portal will open here.) Taki obeyed as she placed a strange skeleton key in front of the boulder. (Get out of here before you're discovered) With that, Taki vanished into thin air.  
  
All right well the second chapter's done. Stay tuned for my Third Chapter: The Arrival. Please review. I will really appreciate it if you do. 


	3. The arrival

Hi sorry it took so long to update. I recently got the flu, so that totally screwed me up. Well, I have the third chapter ready, so enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dragonball series.  
  
' ' Means thoughts ( ) means telepathy  
  
Chaos Judgment  
  
Chapter 3: The Arrival  
  
Kain just stood there glaring at the Z fighters, waiting for them to make the first move. Goku whispered to Trunks and Goten, "I need you to get Pan out of here and hide her." Both nodded and went and grabbed Pan. Pan didn't want to go, because she thinks her grandpa and dad are going to wipe out Kain, but they made her go anyway and flew off into the forest.  
  
Kain saw this and pointed his hand over in their direction ready to fire an energy blast. "Where do you think you're going Pan?" he says, as he was ready to fire. Only to be interrupted by a certain Namek. Piccolo appeared in front of him and threw a punch at him. Kain was a little surprised at this, but he couldn't care less. He grabbed the fist that was being launched at him. Piccolo response was in disbelief. "WHA-" but before he could finish, he was kneed in the stomach. Everyone looked in shock as the Namek was now gasping for air and falling to the ground.  
  
"Who's next?" was the question Kain asked. ' What's going on here?! How can he be that fast? All I know is that we can't let our guard down' Goku thought. Kain read Goku's mind and said" I'd have to agree with you Goku. Letting your guard down wouldn't be such a great idea.' Goku looked in disbelief. He didn't think the enemy had psychic powers. Kain just smirked at his confused thoughts. Piccolo then started floating, but not on his free will. Kain smiled triumphantly as he threw Piccolo with his mind towards the house. Gohan was fast enough to catch Piccolo, who was out cold now, before he crashed into the house. Vegeta stepped up and said in his smirking arrogant tone " Alright brat, you've caught my attention. Not many people could do that to the Namek over there. So I, Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans, challenge you!" Kain just chuckled at the comment and started getting angry. "Are you mocking me?!" Kain just said, "I wouldn't want to mock you, cuz after all, nobody mocks the great Vegeta!" Vegeta was furious. No one has mocked him. NO ONE! He powered up and flew at Kain, who was ready to intercept the angry prince.  
  
In the forest, three demi-Saiyins were walking, in hopes to escape Kain. " Hey Pan?" asked Goten. "What is it uncle?" Pan said. "Do you know why Kain is after you?" Pan just stopped. She took a breath of air ad said " Because, I have something he wants." Trunks inquired " What do you have that he wants?" Pan just said, " I have an all powerful crystal that could destroy the world." The Goten and Trunks just stared at her in shock. " Maybe I should tell you more?" asked Pan. Goten had sweatdropped and said sarcastically, "That'll help." The three continued walking as she told the same story that Kain told her. However, something was invading Gotens body. Darkness. The darkness started to invade his subconscious. In his head, he battled the evil force. ' Come Goten. Surrender to the darkness. You can't win. Goten started holding his head grunting. He grasped his head as his best friend and niece saw this. 'Get out of my head!' He countered against the darkness. The darkness yelled in his head 'RESISTING THE DARKNESS IS NOT AN OPTION!!!' as it consumed his head, and his soul. Goten screamed in pain as the darkness was starting to control him. "Uncle! You alright!?" Pan exclaimed as she grew worried by the second. Goten smiled weakly and said, " Sorry, just a small headache. Go on and finish." Pan nodded and continued. ' Heh, infiltration is complete success.' Said a voice in Gotens head.  
  
Kain and Vegeta were on close combat, performin a rapid flurry of punches, kicks, and blocks. Vegeta couldn't understand it. He was giving the best he got without turnig to Super Saiyan. Yet, it seemed Kain was toying with him. This had been going on for twenty minutes. Piccolo was starting to regain consciousness. "What happened?" asked Piccolo, who was still holding his gut. Gohan just said "You got knocked out, and Kain and Vegeta are going at it."  
  
"All right!! Enough fooling around!" Exclaimed Vegeta. He started powering up as his hair started flashing gold. A gold aura surrounded him, and his eyes turnes green Vegeta yelled as he turned into a Super Saiyan. Kain just stood there, unimpressed. "Hmph, so this is Super Saiyan huh?" Vegeta smirked and said, " You haven't seen true strength yet." as Vegeta flew at him. Kain knew that there was a great increase of power, but he didn't worry. He threw an energy shot at Vegeta. Vegeta counter reacted and used Galick Gun. Vegeta's attack engulfed the blast created from Kain and flew towards the boy. Kain put his hands in front of him as the Galick Gun Reached him. Kain was literally holding the blast as he said to the astonished Vegeta. He couldn' believe it. Kain smiled and just threw the blast back at the speechless prince. Vegeta was hit with his own blast, and Kain just smirked as Vegeta hits the ground. The Z fighters were dumbfounded now. Kain was powerful, and they are starting to doubt themselves to whether Kain can be stopped or not. Gohan started to step up, only to be stopped by his own father. "Gohan, I'll take care of this." Goku said. He stepped in front of Kain and asked, "Why do you want my granddaughter?" Kain just replied, "She has something that she shouldn't be holding." This made Goku wonder more as he asked, "What does she have?" "It's none of your concern." Said Kain. "Well, to tell you something, there's no way you can win." Goku said with confidence. All Kain could do was smile. He thought the situation was hilarious. "What makes you think you can win?" Goku responded in a serious tone, "Because, no one hurts my family!" He started gathering energy. Kain sensed a great significance as Goku was turning to Super- Saiyan. He saw as Goku's hair grow all the way down to his feet. Goku was now Super-Saiyan 3. Kain looked on as he saw the bright flash of light. Kain sensed Goku was going to throw everything he had to win, so he had to quit messing around and get straight to business.  
  
Pan finished the story, which seemed only to raise more questions with Trunks. "What does this have to do with you?" Pan looked at Trunks and said, "Well, Kain said that the crystal was to be reborn inside a person's soul, and that person happens to be me." This triggered a memory as she said that. Kain had said something about Oblivion. It was supposed to open tonight at 7:00. "Uncle! What time is it?!" She said in a desperate tone. Goten who was looking at his watch said, "It's around 6:40. Why?" Goten, however already knew the answer. Pan hadn't realize they had been walking for a half hour. When they left, it was 6:10. She yelled, "We have twenty minutes!" "Twenty minutes?" Trunks asked. Pan said calming down, "Kain told that at 7:00, Oblivion will open."  
  
Before trunks could ask anything else, he was socked in the face. Trunks held his cheek as he saw the perpetrator. It was his best friend. Goten then looked at Pan and grabbed her by the risk. "Uncle!? Wha-what are you doing!?" Pan asked in terror. Trunks angrily yelled at his friend "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!!??" Goten just smiled as he spoked. It wasn't his voice, but rather a disembodied one. "Toput it simply, Goten is no longer here." Pan then looked her uncle; his eyes were lifeless. She demanded, "Who are you? And what have you done with my uncle?" Goten Smirked and said in a monotonous voice "You already know my name, as for your uncle, he's locked away in the subconscious." Trunks questioned the being that had possessed his best friend. "Are you Kain?!" The spirit in Goten laughed and said, "I'm not Kain. In fact, I despise him." It was then that it had became clear for Pan. "You're Chaos Judgment, aren't you? She asked in a trembling voice.  
  
"Heh, you're not as stupid as I thought." Replied the spirit. "You see, there's many things that Kain didn't say. The gate requires a special key for it to be opened. I sent one of my agents t do so. This creation of mine was the only one to escape oblivion. Others didn't have what it takes to survive. She's remarkable really. After all, she got the key, so Oblivion is guaranteed to open." Pan was now held in his grip, as the time was now 6:45. "Tell me, was Kain actually trying to help?" She asked the evil. Judgment just laughed. "You fool, there's many things Kain has not said! Another thing that he didn't say was that after he took the crystal from your soul, he has a jewel in which it will automatically restore the soul! Also, you can obtain the crystal another way, you kill the person who has it." Pan couldn't believe it, Kain had been trying to save her, not kill her.  
  
Trunks turned into Super-Saiyan and charged at Judgment. The dark spirit just took Pan and placed her in front of him. This made Trunks stop. "Unless you want your friends, Goten or Pan, to get killed, I suggest that you power down." Trunks didn't have a choice, so he did what Judgment said. "Now follow me." Judgment took Pan by the risk and literally had to drag her. Pan tried so hard to struggle, but failed. Trunks had to follow him otherwise he'd have two dead friends. The clock hit 6:50, 10 more minutes to go.  
  
Kain and Goku was locked in a battle that was fierce. Both had the ability of instant transmission, which brought the fight to a whole new level. Almost like the fight with Meta-Cooler, except this one was more intense. Kain threw a punch to Goku, only to miss. Goku appeared behind him where he tried to kick him, but to no avail. Goku and Kain were warping whiles at the same time fighting each other with rapid speed. Gohan had given Vegeta a senzu bean, so he's back on his feet watching the fight. Goku said to Kain "You're pretty good." Kain responded to Goku "You're not bad yourself."  
  
Goku smiled and put his hands together. "Ka me ha me Ha!!" Goku fired the Kamehame wave at Kain. The Cunning boy took in energy of his own and yelled "Light Force Blitz!!" A blast, equal to that of Goku's attack was fired. The two beams collided and caused a huge explosion. Everything was being blown away, even the fighters who launched the attack in the first place. Goku and Kain got back on their feet and flew at full force towards each other.  
  
Kain stopped as he noticed something. The time was now 6:55. He let himself have too much fun. He said to Goku, "Sorry, I ran out of time." as he attempted to warp out of there, but was stopped by Goku. "You're not going to get Pan!" Kain gritted his teeth. Now he can't reach Pan, it'll be too late. "Listen to me fool, something is on its way, and it could destroy the universe!" Goku looked at Kain, when Gohan shouted out "Dad, don't listen, it's probably a trick!" Kain looked frustrated as he looked at Gohan. "Listen to me, if I don't get to Pan, everyone's dead!" Goku looked at Kain and asked, "Why should I believe you?" The young boy looked at Goku and said, "Because I told you the reason why." The time now is 6:59.  
  
Judgment had taken Pan and trunks in front of the boulder with the skeleton key in front of it. "One minutes and I'll be free." Pan was still trying to escape, but it was futile. Trunks couldn't do anything otherwise it will cause his friends demise. Pan looked at Trunks and shouted at him "What are you doing!? Help me! Were dead anyways so lets go out with a bang!" Trunks didn't want to do it, but Pan was right. He charged at the ancient demon and tried to land and attack. But he stopped. He was now frozen, forbidden to move. "What the-!" Trunks couldn't understand it. "I told you not to try anything, punk. Heh, Your time has run out!" He shouted as he started laughing. There was a flash of light in which Trunks and Pan gasped at the sight.  
  
Goku had noticed this and was baffled. "What's going on?" The Z fighters were wondering the same thing. Kain said, "I told you already you idiot!" The fighters were shocked. Was this true? Kain said, "I am going to find her with or without your help. He said as he flew off into the forest. The Z fighters had little choice, so they followed.  
  
A dark gate has open as it showed a void of darkness. Trunks and Pan couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was too late. It was now 7:00. A Figure stepped out of the void. He wore armor, just like that of Kain, only it was black. He had The wings of a demon. He was seven feet tall, and his black hair was slicked back. Judgment spoke, "Yes. I'm finally free from that hell hole. It's time to claim what is mine." He stepped towards Pan.  
  
That's it. Tell me what you think. Stay tuned for Chapter 4 The Puppet. 


	4. The puppet

Hi. Sorry about the late update. I have had a lot of things going on, so I finally found a moments peace. I'm trying hard to keep updated. Anyways, this is chapter 4 of Chaos Judgment. The puppet. Enjoy. ' ' means thoughts ( ) means telepathy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Quit bothering me!  
  
Chapter 4 The Puppet  
  
Judgment stepped towards Pan has he smiled wickedly. The look on his face was enough to give Pan a shiver down her spine. "For too long, I have waited. The only scapegoat I had to survive were my thoughts of vengeance. Once I have reclaimed my power back, this universe is mine!" He took another step towards Pan as Trunks tried to attack. But because of what Judgment did to him, he can't move a muscle. Pan tried to free herself from her uncle, but the mesmerized Goten wouldn't allow it. "Hold still. This won't hurt at all."  
  
Pan prepared for the worse as he stepped closer and closer to her. It was then that Judgment stopped. "Looks like we have company." Kain was racing through the forest, followed by the Z fighters. He couldn't use his warp ability to get there because Judgment prevents him from doing so. Kain finally found the clearing where Pan was, and found an ever so maniacal villain.  
  
Kain landed a couple yards away from the awesome evil. The Z fighters landed behind Kain, only to behold the site of what's going on. Goku looked at the man dressed in the black armor, and sensed great power. Even the others could feel the power of Chaos Judgment. "Been awhile, hasn't Judgment?" Kain said swiftly. The response was, "Oh yes. Too long in my opinion. You know how oblivion felt?" Goku turned to Kain and asked, "What's going on?" Judgment intercepted the question and said, "You see, Pan is holding the crystal to my ultimate power. This fool before you wanted to get the crysal for the universe to be safe from me. Goten, bring pan over here."  
  
Goten obeyed and took Pan by the arm. "Goten what are you doing?!" Yelled out Gohan as he saw how rough he grabbed her. "It's no use." Judgment said in reassurance. "He cant hear you. Trunks is also powerless to help. I used a time stop on most of his body." Kain gritted his teeth. "So you made Goten into your puppet?" "Exactly. I have been waiting to do this forever." Judgment said as he lifted his arm. Kain knew what was going to happen, so he said to the Z fighters behind him " Move! He's going to fire his-" He was interrupted by the dark force who said "Chaos Pulse!!" He fired an energy blast with great magnitude, which was made out of pure dark energy. Kain put his hands out as the blast over took him and pushed him back. The Z fighters flew out of the way, as everyone saw this horrific power. Kain was pushed back into the forest, rapidly now. "Aw crap" were the words that Kain muttered before he hit the tree. A huge explosion occurred.  
  
Everyone but Chaos Judgment was shocked. Never before had they witness this. And to think, he is without his ultimate power. Goku turned at the demon and said, "You didn't have the right to kill him." "Heh. Says so in your opinion. He's been a thorn in my side for a while now." Pan looked at the Z fighters and cried, "Everyone! Runaway from here as quick as possible!" Judgment turned to her and said in a cold and ruthless voice, "It's time to finish this." Goku flew towards judgment yelling "No you don't!" Judgment disappeared. Goten took Pan and used a strange power to pin her down to the ground. "Well. You seem angry." Goten said in a very familiar disembodied voice. "You see, I'm not up to fight. I must rest after that trip through the portal. So I'll be using Goten." Goku looked at his own son. He didn't want to fight him. "You monster!" shouted Goku. "Judgment said, "I've been called worse."  
  
Judgment then looked at the rest of the Z Fighters and said, "I don't need you interfering." He created an orb of dark energy and threw it at the Z fighters. Goku looked back to see this evil force. Before any of the Z fighters could say anything, they were all sucked in. Goku, Pan and trunks looked helplessly as they saw their friends disappear. "What have you done with them!!??" questioned an angry Goku. Judgment grabbed the levitating orb and said, "They're in here." Vgeta's voice came from the orb, and he didn't sound too happy either. "Let us out of here! When I get out I'm going to kick your-!" Judgment closed the orb into his hand. It was now a small gem. "Let them go!" demanded Goku. "No can do. You see, if you want to get your friends back, and save Goten, Pan and Trunks, then you have to beat me for them."  
  
Goku looked at him as he turned into super saiyan. "Fine, I accept." He flew directly over towards Judgment, aka, Goten, with all his might. He punched him in the face and caused him to fly into a tree. Judgment smired and said, "You realize that I don't feel pain. Your son does however." Goku stopped his assault. 'Am, am I really hurting him' Judgment heard his thought and took this opportunity to attack. He flew directly to Goku and caught him by surprised. He kick Goku downwards and started firing an energy rain.It caused a lot of destruction. Pan and Trunks watched as these two powerful forces fight. They both felt useless because they were pinned down by Chaos Judgments powers. Goku in retaliation for the attack that was performed on him, fired an energy blast of his own. Judgment deflected it and it headed over to a paralyzed Trunks. Goku saw this and used instant transmission to teleport in front of trunks. He took the hit.  
  
Judgment laughed and said, "What's the matter? Have you figured out the only way you can beat me is to kill the host? You're holding back for that reason alone." The smoke cleared and Goku was wounded. He glared at Judgment, knowing he was right. Judgment used a psychic mind bolt on Goku. This mind shattering attack left goku Holding his head screaming. He then flew to the saiyan, hoping to knock his head off. Goku saw this, so in spite of the pain, he powered up to super saiyan 3. This caught Judgment by surprised. His mind bolts usually work. Goku looked at the evil onslaught and said, "No matter what, I'll find someway to defeat you and save everyone." Judgment stopped his attack and said, "You're strong. I'll give ya that. But it's just a shame that you won't save anyone." Goku looked at Judgment and said. "We'll have to find out." He screamed as he charged to Judgment. Judgment just stood there, waiting to destroy the saiyan who stands in front of him.  
  
That's the end of chapter. Stay tuned for chapter 6 : The Mind and Soul 


	5. The Mind and Soul

Hi, I'm back. I went to South Korea for a month, and I had no computer while I was there. X_X Anyway, The 5th chapter is here. Sorry about last chapter, I said that this chapter was chapter 6, but it is instead chapter 5. Now that the confusion has been cleared up, it's time for Chapter 5: The Mind And Soul  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone who thinks I own any of the Dragon Ball series are idiots.  
  
Chaos Judgment Chapter 5: The Mind and Soul  
  
"You shall die for your ignorance and you interference with my plans." said a very angry Chaos Judgment. Goku charged at him with full force, knowing that he can't hold back. He has to save Pan and get the others back. In retaliation, Judgment shot a blast that missed Goku. The saiyan noticed that he himself wasn't the intended target. It was Trunks. Goku was forced to pull back to deflect the blast that threatened to destroy Trunks. He was successful, and then he glared at Judgment. "What are you doing!?"  
  
"I'm having fun"  
  
"You call killing those defenseless fun!?" Goku yelled. He was really pissed off.  
  
Judgment smirked and said, "It's quite fun actually. In fact, I think that I'll have some more fun. After all, I'm a monster remember." Judgment then pointed his hand over to Pan, with energy emitting from it. "It's either dead or alive!"  
  
"No!!!" Goku yelled  
  
Pan just looked at the demon. She felt tears coming from her eyes. "Uncle, please. You have to get free from his control. Don't let him control you. Please, snap out of it" Suddenly, she felt something warm from her chest. Strange blue light emitted around her. "Wha-what is this?"  
  
Judgment looked at her. 'She has tapped into the power of the crystal. But how?'  
  
A voice popped in his head. (Simple, she has a pure heart, and the crystal can be used with one who has a heart of pure light, or pure darkness.)  
  
'You! How did you-'  
  
(I can't be defeated so easily.)  
  
It was then that Judgment realized something. Pan could ruin everything if she taps into the power of the crystal. The crystal has two different sides, light and dark. The darkness could create destructive forces, but the light can heal. She could easily bring Goten back, and banish Judgment from his body. Judgment gritted his teeth and said, "I must stop this as fast as possible." He shot his energy blast directly at Pan, only to get a nice surprise.  
  
The blast hit her, but it didn't even scratch her. Without realizing what she was doing, she shot a blue light from her body. The blast hit Judgment, and he could slowly feel that another presence was in the body: Goten.  
  
Goku flew over to Pan and asked her, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I am." She replied.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
Goku and Pan looked up at Judgment and saw that he was screaming. Energy was flowing out of his body as his eyes turned white. Then, he stopped, with emotionless white eyes, and fell to the ground. The force that pinned Pan and trunks down was lifted. They cold move again. The all rushed over to the lifeless body of Goten. Pan had tears in her eyes. Did she mistakenly kill Goten? ' I didn't mean to kill him. Please uncle, you can't be dead.'  
  
Judgment was now in a place that he himself cannot win. He was in Gotens subconscious. "Get out of my body now!"  
  
"Heh. You can't make me. I'm the ultimate evil. No one can stop me!"  
  
"Oh yeah!?" Goten appeared in front of Judgment and kicked him, causing him to fly off into a shadow, where a giant fist popped out and crushed him. Goten has the upper hand, after all, Judgment was in his mind.  
  
"You may have won your body back, but you will all die!" Judgment said as He was force to pull out of his body. From Goten's ear, he left as the form of a black gas.  
  
Goten awoke as Judgment left. "Don't you come back you freak!" is what he yelled out.  
  
"Goten you're alright!" Goku exclaimed. Pan and Trunks was also relieved.  
  
"Sorry you guys. I couldn't stop him." Goten said as he looked down.  
  
"Its okay uncle. None of us could've stopped him right now. But you chased him out of your body, so that's one win for us, and none for that creep."  
  
Goten looked at his niece and said, "I have you to thank for that. If you didn't wake me up, you all would've been dead."  
  
"Hey, this is touching, but will you get us out of here! Kakarot! Are you hearing me!/ cause if not, I'm going to kick your_"  
  
"Vegeta? Is that you?" asked Goku.  
  
"Yes it's me you idiot!" The voice was coming from a gem that was in Goten's pocket.  
  
Trunks said to his dad " We're not sure how to though."  
  
"WHAT!!!??"  
  
A familiar voice came from the shadows saying, " I probably could help." Everyone looked at where it was coming from, and a figure stepped out. It was none other then Kain.  
  
Pan looked furiously at Kain and said "Why didn't you explain everything!?"  
  
"Maybe because someone shouldn't have reacted before I had a chance to finish."  
  
Pan was dumbfounded. She then asked, "Why did you except my challenge then?"  
  
"Sorry. I can't refuse a challenge to the one who holds the crystal. It's a sacred code of the angel."  
  
Pan choked on his answer. "An angel!?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Everyone was so surprised. They faced off against an angel.  
  
Kain smiled and said " You know the one that imprisoned Judgment in the first place? That was me."  
  
Pan then said, "But, I thought that he died."  
  
"He did. I'm his reincarnation."  
  
Sorry that this one was a short chapter but wait until Chapter : The Date. Corny chapter tilte I know, but Goten is going out with his new girlfriend, so stay tuned. 


	6. The Date

Disclaimer: I own nothing dammit!!! Leave me alone!!!  
  
Chapter 6: The Date  
  
"A reincarnation?" Pan asked Kain.  
  
"Yep. If you want to help your friends, hand the gem over to me." Kain replied  
  
"Wait a minute! How can you be an angel? I mean it seems you were cold and ruthless." Trunks said.  
  
"So I have an attitude. Big Deal. You don't expect all angels to be so cherubic, do you? Cuz if you do, then you are an idiot among all idiots. And don't think I don't hear those smart remarks you're giving me in your mind."  
  
"And what are you going to do about it!?"  
  
"I'll go Freddy Krueger on you and haunt you in your dreams."  
  
"Excuse me, but can you get us out of here!" yelled a furious Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah sure." Kain said as he grabbed the crystal. "This is how you do it." He dropped the crystal on the ground and started stomping on it. Everyone was shocked. "What are you doing!!??" yelled Pan.  
  
"I'm freeing them."  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"Yes I am you brat!"  
  
"Brat?! Why you -"  
  
"You finish that and I will kick you like a football!" Kain said as he stomped on it breaking it. A flash of red light came out as everyone who was trapped in the gem was now laying on the ground.  
  
"My head hurts." complained Vegeta.  
  
"You better fill them in Pan" Kain said. "As for that crystal, you hang on to it. You're worthy enough to take care of it." With that he vanished.  
  
"Wait!" Pan yelled, but Kain was now gone.  
  
"Pan, what's going on?" Gohan asked.  
  
Pan looked at her father, and then at everyone else. She sighed and said "Here's how it goes." She continued to tell everyone everything.  
  
Meanwhile: at Taki's house.  
  
Taki opened the door. She was tired after what she did earlier. She went to her bedroom an she looked in the mirror. Except she wasn't looking at her reflection. "Hello Taki"  
  
Taki looked at the mirror intently and said "Hello master." She was speaking to the evil known as Chaos Judgment. "I see you're finally free."  
  
"Yes. However, these saiyans are more trouble then I thought they would be. Especially Pan and Goten."  
  
"I see. Did you get the key?"  
  
"Yes. They were fools not to take it. Taki, you're going out tomorrow, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. With Goten."  
  
"Then hear is your next assignment. Kill Goten."  
  
Taki's heart skipped as she looked at her master. She didn't want to kill Goten. He's a nice boy, and she liked him a lot.  
  
"What's the matter? Don't want to do it? Well, you have no choice. I freed you from torment. I helped you unlock your powers when you were about to get killed by those marauders. They killed everyone but you. You know why? Because I helped you! You owe me. And if you don't, I'll kill you."  
  
Taki said with bitter eyes with tears and said "It'll be done."  
  
"I told you not to get attached to him. May your soul be in peace." He said harshly as he faded away.  
  
Taki just stood there looking at the mirror. She was ashamed. She didn't ever want to kill anyone, but she broke her own request at one point in time. She sighed, knowing that this deed would lay with her conscience for an eternity.  
  
"So you're the one who freed Judgment. Heh. Your power is impressive, not to mention your looks." said an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Who's there?" Taki demanded.  
  
As if on cue, a teen stepped from the shadows. It was Kain. "It took me awhile to trace you."  
  
Taki looked at Kain and asked, "Were you here the whole time?"  
  
"Yep. And I'm surprised neither you or Judgment didn't sense me earlier."  
  
Taki just stood there, looking at Kain and said, "So you heard Judgment's request."  
  
"Ding-ding-ding-ding!!! We have a winner! Although I don't think that you can carry it out."  
  
"And why would that be?"  
  
"Because, I saw the kind of person you are. You never wanted to kill anyone. But the power that Judgment gave you changed all that, on the ship."  
  
This startled Taki. 'How does he know?'  
  
Kain just replied to her thought, "I know by looking into your soul. You have quite a history. Of course, when you're an immortal, you tend to have one."  
  
"How did you know I'm-"  
  
"An immortal. The same thing how I know of your actions on the ship."  
  
Flashback. 500 years ago, on a ship to another country.  
  
Taki stands in shock as she sees her family and friends being slaughtered. Pirates were killing everyone. She then was hiding in the corner of her room. "Mother, father, I'm sorry. I'm to weak." she said as she sobbed.  
  
(What's the matter child? Is there something wrong?)  
  
"Who's that?" she said as she was terrified.  
  
(I'm someone who can help you child. I will grant you an immortal life and power like none you've ever seen before.)  
  
Taki just said in response, "Leave me alone."  
  
(Are you going to let those pirates to get away with these murders? Are you not going to avenge your family?)  
  
Taki just sat in silence, but with a different look. A look of hatred. "Tell me what I must do."  
  
(Simple. Surrender yourself to me.)  
  
Taki sat contemplating on what she should do, when someone started banging the door. "I'll do it."  
  
(Good. Heh, heh, hahahahahaHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!)  
  
Taki felt a surge of power. She glance at the murderers with a wicked smile. None of them was to survive. None at all.  
  
"So, are you going to kill Goten?"  
  
Taki looked at Kain with somber eyes. "I-I just don't know anymore."  
  
Kain looked at Taki and said "You're a good person. Don't ruin your life because of this." He then vanished. Taki was left with thoughts of despair and regret. She now has a choice to make: to kill Goten, or not to kill Goten.  
  
Next day  
  
Goten was eating breakfast, with Goku and his Chi Chi. As usual, Goku and Goten were stuffing their faces full of food. The doorbell rings, and Chi Chi opens the door. It was Trubks and Pan. "Is Goten home?" asked Trunks.  
  
Chi Chi replied, "Yes he's home. Goten! Trunks is here!"  
  
Goten just stopped eating and he yelled back, "OK mom!" he got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Hey Goten. What time you coming over to my house?" Trunks asked.  
  
'Oh crap. I forgot.' Is what Goten thought. "Well, er, here's the deal. I can't come over today."  
  
Trunks and Pan looked at Goten and asked both in unison, "Why?"  
  
"Because, I have a date today."  
  
Trunks looked at Goten in disbelief. "Yo blew us off for a date!?"  
  
"Well, er, yeah."  
  
Trunks just mumbled and said "Fine, I could reschedule it for tommorow."  
  
"Wow! Thanks man. You're the best! Uh I gotta go right now. Breakfast is getting cold."  
  
"Well see ya later."  
  
As the door shuts, Pan looked at Trunks and said, "I wonder what uncles girlfriend is like."  
  
"I wouldn't know. He hasn't told me about it. Well, a date's a date. I'm sure that I'd probably do the same."  
  
A familiar voice came in. "BOO!"  
  
This totally got Trunks and Pan. They jumped up in surprised and landed on their butts. They look back up and saw Kain. Kain couldn't help form laughing and said, "Ma you should pay a little more attention. I was behind you guys for 5 minutes now."  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Pan demanded.  
  
"Easy half-pint. I'm not here to star-"  
  
"HALF-PINT!!??"  
  
"Anyways, I need you two to do something for me. I would do this myself, but I'm pretty busy."  
  
Trunks looked at Kain in curiosity and asked him, "What do you need us to do?"  
  
"Glad you asked. You know the date that Goten is going on?"  
  
The 2 demi-saiyans nodded together. Kain said "I need you to watch over Goten. Just as a pre-caution. Judgment still may want his due."  
  
Pan then said "You want us to spy on him?"  
  
"That's pretty much it. Well thanks."  
  
"Hold up before you vanish again." Pan said. "Why do you think we're going to accept it?"  
  
"Like you would refuse?"  
  
"We'll uhhh-"  
  
"Exactly. Well, see ya!" Kain does his little vanish technique.  
  
Trunks groaned and said, "This is going to be a long night."  
  
7 hours later  
  
Goten saw Taki at the mall, in the food court. Right on time too. He said to his girlfiend, "Hey Taki!"  
  
She just smiled back and said "Ready to have a good time?"  
  
Goten then said, "You bet I am.  
  
Behind the soda machine, were two demi-saiyans spying on Goten. "Trunks I don't feel right. "  
  
"How do you think I feel. But if Kain asked us to do it, it maybe that important." Trunks said looking at Pan. He looked to see Goten's new girlfriend and he whistled. "Man, did Goten pick up a hottie or what?"  
  
"Trunks! Keep your eye on gotten. Not the girls but!"  
  
"Sorry. Well, something tells me we're going to have a busy night."  
  
All right. This is the end of Chapter 6. Stay tuned for Chapter 7 : The Night Out 


	7. The Night Out

Disclaimer: For everyone looking to sue me, here's what you can expect to get from me: 1 penny. I'm not willing to give up anything else, so don't try anything cause I don't own any of the dragonball series.  
  
Chapter 7: The Night Out  
  
"So Taki, where do you want to go first?" asked Goten.  
  
"There's this movie that I've been wanting to see. It'd pretty old, but they re-released it in theaters." Said Taki.  
  
Goten said without asking what the movie was, "Then lets go!"  
  
Pan and Trunks were carefully on their trail, hoping that they wouldn't be spotted. They hated spying on them, but if Kain suspects something, then it's probably right. The 2 were hot on the trail, when they noticed that Goten and Taki went into the movie theater. Pan looked at Trunks and said, "I don't have money."  
  
"But I do." Trunks said as he went back to looking for Goten, only to see that he or his girlfriend weren't anywhere to be found. Trunks turned blue and said, "Where is he?"  
  
"Uh Trunks, they wet into Theater 13."  
  
"Well, lets go before we lose them." Trunks said as he went up to the counters and said, "2 tickets to theater 13." The cashier gave him the 2 tickets as Trunks payed him. "C'mon Pan! Lets get a move on it!"  
  
The cashier saw Pan and said, "Sir, I wouldn't recommend taking her into this movie."  
  
"Look pal. Just because I'm a young girl doesn't mean I can't handle it!" Pan said furiously."  
  
"You've been warned." The cashier said with a secretive voice.  
  
The two ran into theater 13 when Pan asked, "What movie are we seeing?"  
  
"Don't know." Trunks said in response.  
  
The cashier shook his head as he saw the two walk in the theater. Afterall, he can't believe that anyone would see Texas Chainsaw Massacre in the first place.  
  
few hours later  
  
Taki and Goten walked out, both with disgusted faces. "I don't know why I wanted to see that in the first place" Taki muttered.  
  
Goten looked at here and said, "You're asking the wrong person. Man that movie is going to haunt my nightmares."  
  
Taki then said, "How about we go to that new contest. I'm sure that we could win."  
  
"Alright then! Lets go!" The new couple started walking over to the contest, meanwhile, two other demi-saiyans just got out. Pan was looking green. "I don't feel so well." Pan groaned. She has never seen anything more sickening then that feature film. Trunks had two agree with her. I mean, it's hard to spy on Goten while a person was sawed in half.  
  
"I warned you." said the cashier.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us what the movie was!?" Pan demanded.  
  
"I thought you saw the sign."  
  
Pan had to admit defeat. She didn't use common sense. She then looked around and noticed something. Goten and Taki weren't anywhere to be found. "Where are they?!"  
  
The cashier looked at Pan and said, "You talking about the couple?"  
  
Trunks said, "Yeah. Do you know where they are?"  
  
"I overheard them saying that they should go to the contest in the mall square."  
  
"Thank you!" Pan said as she and Trunks ran out of the lobby and ran to mall square.  
  
Taki and Goten made it there, as the announcer said. "Step right up. Step right up!"  
  
Trunks and Pan looked at the commotion from high ground. "Do you see them?" asked Pan.  
  
"No. Wait. There they are."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"There. Goten is stepping up on to the platform to enter in the contest."  
  
"Hello young man!." The announcer said to Goten. "Would you like to enter the contest?"  
  
"Yes I would."  
  
"Okay! Here's what you do. You need to hit our target and dump our chicken in the butter and oil 5 consecutive times. If you can do that, you win a gift certificate for any store of the mall."  
  
"Sounds great to me." Goten said as he grabbed five balls. Of course, he showed off and hit the target with all five balls.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner! So here's your gift certificate, and enjoy!"  
  
Goten walked over to Taki and said, "I won this for you."  
  
Taki looked at gotten and said with somber eyes, "Goten, there's uh, something I need to tell you."  
  
Goten stopped. What did she need to tell him. Is he getting dumped?  
  
Taki said to Goten, "I'm not at all, who you think I am. I'm."  
  
"A traitor?" said a new voice.  
  
Trunks said to Pan, "Oh crap. He's here"  
  
Taki and Goten turned around and saw Chaos Judgment, with his wings folded down. He looked at Goten and said, "We have some unfinished business."  
  
"That's alright with me. Besides, if anyone's going to stop you, it's me."  
  
Taki said to Goten, "Please, don't do this. I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"Don't worry, this creep won't hurt me."  
  
"You don't understand though, I'm trying to say that.."  
  
Judgment interrupted her and said, "She's working for me."  
  
Goten glared at Taki in disbelief. "Y-you're his agent?"  
  
Taki looked down in shame and muttered, "I am."  
  
Judgment was having a good time now. That's one of his favorite passions, to torture people mentally. He loves the way that once he does this, darkness emits from their soul.  
  
"So. When were you going to kill me huh?/ When my back is turned? When I go get something to eat?!" Goten demanded.  
  
"Goten I'm so." Taki said.  
  
"I trusted you!" Goten said as he looked over to Chaos Judgment. He now had hatred and sadness in his heart. He was betrayed, so who could blame him. The unfortunate thing about this though is that Judgment feeds off negative emotions. And at this rate, he'll have a meal for ages. But Goten could care less.  
  
Trunks and Pan flew down to what was happening. But before they landed, Goten ensued Judgment in a fight. He charged at judgment with full force. Judgment said to Goten, "This place is to crowded. Time to empty it out." He was about to blast everyone, if Goten didn't land an upwards kick. It sent Judgment up and crashing into the glass roof. The glass shattered as Goten flew up to Judgment.  
  
"You're going to hurt no one." Goten said to the dark evil.  
  
"Heh, you're right. I'm not going to hurt any one. I'll just end their life right there. They'll feel nothing."  
  
Taki looked up and whispered, "Gotten. I'm so sorry."  
  
Some night out huh? Well, now that Judgment showed up, what will happen? What will Taki do? What will anyone do? Find out on the next Chapter :The Angel. See ya then. 


	8. The Angel

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing but this story and my characters. If you leave me alone, I won't hurt you one bit. Anyways, now that I'm no longer paranoid, on with the story!  
  
( ) = telepathy ''= thought  
  
Chapter 8: The Angel  
  
Goten looked at the Judgment with intensity in his eyes. His top priority is to take him out. Easier said then done. 'How could she do this to me? She worked for this creep whose in front of me. I don't understand.'  
  
Judgment peered into his mind and amused himself on these thoughts. Everyone at the mall evacuated, all except for 3 people: Pan, Trunks, and Taki. Pan glared at Taki, for hurting her uncle. However, Taki didn't return it. She knew she deserves every ounce of disrespect, considering on what happened. Judgment laughed at what everyone's thinking. He laughed at Goten the most, because he had the worst thoughts of all. (What's the matter Goten? Having thoughts of confusion and despair?)  
  
Goten glared at Judgment and yelled out in anger "Get out of my head!!!" He charged at the demon, who laughed. (You're pathetic. You're rage has blinded you deeply. You have no hope in defeating me. Face it, I'm going to kill every single one of you ad get my crystal!)  
  
"Shut up!!!" Goten said as he threw a punch at Judgment. Judgment read it as he dodged it and kicked Goten straight in the stomach. Goten was thrown back by the force.  
  
"Enough playing around. I have a universe to remake. You can't stop me, none of you can! These wings of mine have been closed for a long time. I think I need to stretch them." Judgment said as he grew irritated. His wings started to stretch out.  
  
Taki shouted out, "Goten! Look out! He's about to-"  
  
Goten interrupted Taki and yelled back, "I don't need you're help! You betrayed me! Why should I even listen to you?!"  
  
Judgment smirked and shouted out, "Because you need all the help you can get!!!" His wings where finally stretched out. The demonic bat wings started glowing. "Time to die!! Wings of Darkness!!!" His wings shot out twelve blasts of dark energy. Goten tried to fly away, but the energy blasts locked on to him. "Stay still!!" Judgment said as he used his telepathic powers immobilized him quickly.  
  
"What the he-!" but before Goten could finish it, he was hit with all twelve.  
  
"Uncle!!!" Pan cried out. Trunks closed his eyes, while Taki started weeping. Suddenly, her eyes turned red.  
  
Goten should've fallen, but Judgment used his psychic powers to keep him afloat. He brought the half dead Goten towards him and said, "There's a reason why you could never win Goten. You're blinded by you're rage. Not only that, but I feed off of negative energy, so unless you have a clear mind and soul, you could never win. Well, time for the Coup de Grace." Judgment tossed Goten in the air, ready to shoot him. That is until something unexpected happen.  
  
Taki gave Judgment a grade A boot to the face. Everyone, especially Judgment, was shocked. Judgment flew and crashed in the parking lot, while Taki caught Goten. She flew down to where Pan and trunks were, and set Goten down on the ground. Goten had blood coming down from his lip ad his forehead. He smiled weakly and asked her "Why, why did you help me?"  
  
"Because, I love you. I'm so sorry Goten. Please forgive me." Taki said with tears coming down from her eyes. Taki then felt a surge of energy, turned around only to saw Judgment. He grabbed her by the neck.  
  
"You're were such a good agent too. You were the only one to survive the process of the immortal shadow. Too bad though, cause you're dead meat." He said as he squeezed tighter. Taki gasped for air, but she couldn't. The grip was too tight. Suddenly, Pan kicked Judgment, which forced him to let go. He grabbed his stomach. "How did you get so strong?!"  
  
"Because, I finally understand now. I have the power, and you know it." Pan replied. Suddenly, Judgment realized that she was exploiting the power of the crystal. The light side to say the least. Since he himself was pure dark, light has the capability to cause harm to darkness, and vice-versa. Pan quickly gave Judgment a 6 punch combo, then sent him off with one more kick.  
  
The force of the kick sent him crashing through the walls, in which he got back up and retaliated. He warped in front of Pan and rapidly attack her. His flurry of punches and kicks seemed to do the job, only for her to power up. It sent him back, in which Pan shot an energy blast at him. A strong one, to say the least. It hit Judgment with full force, damaging him. Judgment glared at Pan as he shouted "Chaos Pulse!!" He shot the blast, in which Pan held her hands out and started blocking the blast. It pushed her back, but she was successfully handling it.  
  
"I grow tired of this." Judgment said as he used a mind bolt on Pan. A powerful surge hit Pan in the nervous system, which is enough to make anyone cry in pain. She lost all concentration, and got hit with Chaos Pulse. "Pan!!!" Trunks yelled." He flew to help Pan only to get pinned down by Judgments Psychic powers. "Oh man! Not again!" he moaned.  
  
Judgment looked at the now wounded Pan. She was down on the ground, out cold. "Now, my power will be restored." He said as he picked her up. "This will hurt only for a second." A shame the second won't come, as Taki interrupts him, yet again. She blasted Judgment from behind. Judgment was now pissed off. He dropped Pan on the ground. "You insolent little wench. How dare you!? I was the one who gave you immortality. I was the one who helped you out. You still won't let me finish my prey. Now you're going to get it!" Judgment then felt forces coming where they are now. Surely by now, Goku and the rest of the gang have sensed him. "No more interruptions!!!!!" he yelled out in anger. His wings spread and casted a dark force. It created a parallel dimension, where everything not what it seems. It has the same scenery, but it was more darker and twisted. Time stops in the regular world while there in this darker realm. "Welcome, to oblivion, the first stage!"  
  
The only ones not frozen were Pan, Taki, Goten, and Trunks. Taki looked at Judgment and said, "I may not be strong enough to beat you, but I can give them all the time they need."  
  
"What time?! They're all going to die anyway." Judgment launched the attack first. Goten regained enough strength to watch them fight. Pan was waking up from that nasty blast as well. They looked onwards as Taki and Judgment were performing several rapid attacks from each other. They exchange blow for blow, hit for hit, and kick for kick. This one was a good one indeed. They both knocked each other back and fired energy blasts. The two collided, causing an explosion.  
  
But the two wouldn't give up. They flew up in the air shooting each other senseless. It was no longer a fight. It was war. The reason why Taki is doing s well is because of her connection with Judgment. She could anticipate his moves. They continued until Judgment got tired of it. "I have bigger fish to fry!!" He said as he used the cheapest move in his arsenal. His Mind Bolts.  
  
Taki just grabbed her head in pain, when Judgment unleashed it. Then he warped in front of her and kicked her down to the ground. "Taki!!!" Goten yelled. She stood up, only to fall down. She had no more energy to give.  
  
"I'm through with this altercation!! It's time to kill all of you!!" Judgment put his hands together. Dark energy swirled around in between the. He shot what appeared to be a huge bomb, similar to the spirit bomb. This attack is known as Chaos Bomb.  
  
Everyone thought the same thing: it's over. However, The bomb stopped in its place. "What's happening?!" Judgment demanded. It suddenly disappeared. "How can this be?!"  
  
"Simple. I sent it into oblivion, Final stage."  
  
"You!! Why do you torment me?!"  
  
Kain appeared in front of everyone and said, "Cause it's my job."  
  
Pan started getting up, but she fell Kain looked at her and said "Don't get up. You need to save your strength."  
  
"Why didn't you come sooner?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry. I was a little bit late. Besides, you don't think I'll forget about you, do you? Cause I'm not letting you down."  
  
Pan blushed. It's as if the brash boy she knew wasn't there. Kain has multi personalities. He now saw him as a sweet boy who will help them. A guardian angel.  
  
Judgment looked at Kain and asked, "So, why are you late?"  
  
Kain glared at Judgment an said, "Because, I needed to talk to the Guardian of the Original Plain."  
  
"What??!!!"  
  
"That's right freak. She granted me my wings back.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Kain took off his cape on his armor. He threw it over to Pan said, "Hold this for me." He started gathering energy, pure light energy. He hunched over, and light surrounded him. He screamed as it over takes him, creating a lot of wind and force. After the blinding light passed, stood Kain. Only, he wasn't the same. He had wings, white angel wings, in which he spread out his wings. It was a breathtaking, magnificent sight.  
  
Kain looked at Judgment, who looked in disbelief. Kain said, "Get ready to go back to oblivion, and this time, you're not coming out. He charged at him. Judgment shot his biggest Chaos Pulse yet, which was stopped by Kain. He took the blast and redirected back to Judgment. Not only did he do that, but he also shot his Light Force Blitz along with the blast. If Pan and everybody else hadn't weakened him, he could've defended himself. But the 2 beams hit him, causing a huge explosion. Judgment screamed in pain as he was being torn by the blast. He teleported before the blast could completely destroy him.  
  
Kain landed, as his wings disappeared into feathers. He ran over towards them and he says, "Hold on everyone. There's someone I'd like you to meet." He grabbed his cape hooked it back on his armor, and light surrounded all of them. Before anyone could ask what's going on, they all vanished.  
  
Well. That's the end of chapter 8. What's happened here? How did kain get so much power, and who's the guardian of the original plane? Stay tuned to find these answers in chapter 9: The Guardian 


	9. Minions

Disclaimer: For the tenth millionth time, I don't own the right to any of the Dragonball series!  
  
Note: I'm back.!! I've been busy for a long time. School has been hitting me very hard, and I hate it!!! I know I said that this chapter would be the Guardian, but I decided to make a chapter before then. Also, I m now accepting anonymous reviews. Sorry for the inconvenience. Anyways on to Chaos Judgment!  
  
Chaos Judgment Chapter 9 : Minions  
  
Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Uub, and Gohan were on the way to the last surge of energy they felt. It was none like they've ever felt before, so they guessed that it was Chaos Judgment. Nothing could be that strong. And when it's near the energies of Pan, Goten, Trunks, and something else, they were sure that it meant trouble. The five flew as fast as they could, when suddenly, the energies vanished.  
  
"Wh-what?" said a very confused Goku. He had felt, as something was a miss here. He couldn't even feel them. Everyone else was as equally confused.  
  
"This doesn't make any sense." Inquired Gohan.  
  
"Nah, ya think bookworm?!" said a sarcastic Vegeta.  
  
"What could this all mean?" asked Piccolo.  
  
"I might be able to help you." Shot out a new voice.  
  
Everyone turned around in surprised as they saw a bizarre new creature. It was a being covered in black, with a peculiar armor that was spiked everywhere. It had a mask that had piercing red eyes, and raven colored hair.  
  
Goku's eyes widen as he asked, "What are you?"  
  
The strange being smirked, and replied, "If you must know, I'm known as a Chaos Spawn."  
  
Chaos Spawn?"  
  
"You heard me. As for the first question, Chaos Judgment and everyone else went to a parallel dimension."  
  
"What!??" demanded Gohan.  
  
The Chaos Spawn laughed sadistically while the rest of the gang looked in disgust. Uub looked at the menacing creature and asked, "You say you're a spawn, but a spawn of what? Who made you?"  
  
The CS replied, "I'm am a spawn of the lord Chaos Judgment."  
  
The gang was shocked. If this thing was made from Judgment, then it's probably powerful. The CS smirked as he started to power up. "I've been sent here to destroy you. I have no problem with you, but Judgment wants you out of the picture. So no hard feelings."  
  
Everyone prepared for battle as the CS pointed at Uub and said, "You and I will start things off."  
  
Uub just looked at the spawn and responded, "I accept."  
  
"You sure about this Uub?" ask Goku.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
The CS flew over at Uub with incredible speed, and sucker punched him in the face. Uub went flying as CS chased him. Uub retaliated by using an energy blast. The spawn dodged it, only to be kicked in the head by Uub. Uub then sent him crashing to the ground. The CS Flew back up as he shot a dark energy blast at Uub, who was prepared. He countered by shooting his own energy blast in which they both collided. After the smoke was cleared, the CS flew directly behind Uub and gave him a boot to the back. Uub yelled out in pain as he flew right into the ground. Uub got back up and gave the CS an elbow in the stomach. The CS held his stomach in pain as he looked at the boy who did this to him.  
  
"You're not half bad." The CS said to Uub.  
  
"You're pretty good yourself."  
  
The CS regained his composure and shouted out, "You're dead meat!!" He flew over to Uub with incredible speed, only to miss him. Uub just blasted his head off with an energy blast. The rest of the body dissolved into a black mist.  
  
"Well, that takes care of that." Uub said.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Wha-" but before Uub could finish his sentence; another CS kicked him in his face.  
  
"How is this possible?" Piccolo asked, and soon enough, he got his answer. With the single CS, came 9 more from out of nowhere. Uub got back up and flew over to the rest of the gang.  
  
"Looks like we have our work cut out for us this time." Uub said.  
  
"Please, are these guys supposed to be a threat to us?" Vegeta said in his usual cocky attitude. The CS seemed to hear him, and came from out of the blue, 20 more.  
  
One of the CS then stepped forward and asked sarcastically, "I don't know. Are we a threat?"  
  
"Nice one Vegeta." Gohan replied.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Goku looked at the 30 CS and said, "Alright everyone, if they want a fight, lets give them one."  
  
The CS then let out a horrible cry, and all of them charged. 6 of the CS ganged up on Goku, all trying to punch or kick him. Goku powered up and they each were sent flying. They each recuperated and shot Energy blasts at the single target. Goku used instant transmission and gave one a hard punch to the stomach, which automatically dissolved. He then shot two energy blasts, which hit 2 of the CS. The last 3 Cs charged him only to hear him say, "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!" Goku shot out his infamous technique, which destroyed all of them.  
  
Vegeta wasted no time in dispatching the next set. His Final Flash took them all out in one shot.  
  
Piccolo used his Special beam cannon, which destroyed 2 of his set. He then stretched his arms out and went through 2 more. He finally gave a double kick to the last 2, which ended them quickly.  
  
Gohan dodged all of the hits, and blasted his set away with ease.  
  
Uub just shot the last remaining CS and destroyed them.  
  
"Ha, how easy was that?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Wait a minute." Uub said. "Something's not right here."  
  
"What so you mean?" Goku asked.  
  
"Those CS were easier then the first one. I wonder why?"  
  
"Because, I'm not a real CS."  
  
The black mist that came from the first CS was forming into another entity. He was a middle-age man with red eyes and long blond hair. He was wearing a black trench coat and had chains wrapped around his arms. He looked at the gang who was shocked at this.  
  
"Forgive me. I haven't introduced myself. The name's Chain. I'm an agent of Chaos Judgment. You see me for who I really am."  
  
"Why are you here?" Goku asked glaring at Chain. Goku felt a strange aura emanating from the agent.  
  
"You see Goku, I believe you already know about the crystal. Judgment wants it, but before he can get it, he has to eliminate every obstacle in his way. So he sent me to do it. And I intend of doing a hell of a job doing it." With that the chains that are on his arms started moving. They then shot out 2 chains, one on each arm, immediately at Goku. Goku dodged the first one, but the second one wrapped itself around Goku's waist. Chain then pulled Goku up to him then kicked him.  
  
"I love good game of tetherball, don't you?" With that, Chain pulled out a metal sphere, and attached it to one end of the chain that tied up Goku. The chain immobilized Goku, so he couldn't avoid what was coming next. The maniacal agent hit the sphere, which hit Goku in the back. It was twirling around Goku, as if he was a tetherball post. Chain just kept hitting the ball at an amazing rate. No matter which way it goes, right or left, it kept hitting Goku. Goku was taking massive damage for each hit. He was getting bruised easily, and if it weren't for the fact that Chain was hitting it "softly", a lot of bones would be broken.  
  
"Enough of this!" Vegeta yelled as he shot his Galick Gun at Chain. The agent took note of this, and broke the bonds between his bind and Goku in order to dodge it. Goku started falling, whom he was caught by Gohan.  
  
"What's the matter Vegeta? Hate tetherball?" Chain remarked.  
  
"Enough of your childish antics. I could care less about those who play that idiotic game."  
  
"Fine then. We'll try it your way." With that, Chain shot 4 chains at Vegeta. The chains are almost alive, so they are as fast as any punch ever. Piccolo and Uub try to shoot energy blasts at Chain, but he was too fast for them. He came around from behind and kicked both Uub and Piccolo in the back. He whipped out his chains and gave both of them a good lash. Gohan flew up and kicked Chain down, in which he retaliated by using his chains to tie around Gohan's neck. He pulled him down then kicked him up. Vegeta used his Galick Gun and was able to break the chain.  
  
"It's time that you all suffer exponentially. Chaos Chain Whip Lash!!!" Chain shot out 12 chains, and they all started whipping everyone rapidly. It was about 60 hits for each person before he stopped. He looked at them all. They were each beaten good, and they were all battered.  
  
"Do you give up?" Chain asked.  
  
"We'll never give up." Goku replied as he was breathing hard. Everything was so numb, he had most of his feeling in his body, and he was sure that everyone else felt the same.  
  
"Oh well. Your Funeral!!" With that Chain charged at them.  
  
That's it for now. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Anyways, if you want to know what happens next, stay tuned for Chapter 10. 


	10. The Guardian

OVC: HA HA HA. I, OVERLORDCAHOS, AM BACK FROM THE DEAD, READY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Mom: What are you doing?  
  
OVC: Nothing mom!! Well that was close. At any rate, I'm not really back from the dead. I had about five projects to do. Which is why the moral of this little story is School really sucks!!! At any rate, I finally have been able to upload this chapter, so I'm happy.  
  
Also, the Guardian of the Original Plain, whom you shall know soon enough, does not belong to me. She belongs to one of my best friends, Kaorudemon23.  
  
Not only that, but I've been an idiot in throughout this whole story, so now I am now accepting anonymous reviews. Well, it's time to go to the tenth chapter of this story.  
  
Chaos Judgment Chapter 10: The Guardian  
  
"Where the hell is he?" asked a girl wearing a kimono. She had dark brown hair; light blue eyes, and had a fierce look on her face. In one hand, she has a sword. In the other, she has a staff. "He knows that I hate to wait. He should've been here already." She said with agitation in her voice.  
  
Her surroundings included a small spring, a small area of grass with a huge or floating in the middle of it, and a small white house with strange symbols all over. Everything else though, was all white.  
  
She picked her head up in anticipation of something coming. "Well he's finally her."  
  
Out of thin air, five people shifted into view. They all fell and hit the floor with the exception of one. Everyone on the ground is Pan, Trunks, Goten, and Taki, while the one standing up is Kain. The girl's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You're late Kain."  
  
Kain looked at her and thought 'Uh-oh. She looks pissed.'  
  
"I'm thoroughly pissed. What took you so long?"  
  
"Sorry, Judgment was causing a small problem, so I had to subdue him."  
  
She hissed, "I know that! What do you think that giant orb in the middle of the lawn is there for?!" Pan looked up and looked at the girl talking to Kain like she was the queen of the world or something. 'What's her problem?'  
  
The enigmatic teenage girl looked at Pan and said, "My problem is with his punctuality."  
  
She looked back at Kain and asked, "Is she the one with the power?"  
  
"Yes. It's her."  
  
Trunks Goten and Taki got up to their feet. They looked around the area. Aside from the house, the grass, the orb, and the spring, there was nothing but white.  
  
"Where are we?" Trunks asked.  
  
Kain answered, "We are at the Original Plain. The center of the multiverses."  
  
"Multiverses?" Taki said.  
  
"Well, I would explain it, but the concept is still strange to me." Kain said. "So I'll let the Guardian of the Original Plain explain. "With that he looked over at the girl. "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Athena."  
  
Pan looked at the girl and said, "Wait a minute. I've heard that name before."  
  
"As everybody else has. The goddess of wisdom of your Greek mythology has been based off of me. You see though, I'm more then wise."  
  
Pan looked at Athena curiously and said, "So, what about these multiverses? What are they?"  
  
Athena glared at Pan and stated coldly, "Don't interrupt me. It is not wise to do so. After all, I know wisdom. So shut your mouth until I'm finished you idiot."  
  
Pan angrily snapped back. "Who do you think you are?!"  
  
Kain rubbed his forehead. "I was afraid this would happen."  
  
"You wretched girl. How dare you talk to me like that!?"  
  
"I dare cause even though there's a little age difference doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Oh. There's a huge difference. I'm One Hundred and twenty-nine years old!"  
  
Everyone was silent. "You're that old!?" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I'm that old thank you very much." Athena said in a sarcastic manner.  
  
Trunks immediately thought up, 'My dad has some personality competition here.'  
  
Pan looked up at Athena and said, "It doesn't matter even if you're an old hag. You still have no control over me!"  
  
That did it with Athena. "You witch!" With that, Athena grabbed her staff and sword and pointed at Pan. She shot two lightning bolts at her, making a direct hit. Pan, even though she was shocked, proved she wasn't going down easily. She fired and energy blast at Athena, shooting the sword out of her hand.  
  
Athena and Pan were about to go at it some more, until Kain stepped in and said, "Even though this fight is fascinating, the others are waiting for the explanation here."  
  
"Well the others can just shove it! This insolent little brat is going down. Of all the people; why did she have to be the crystal holder?!" Athena furiously stated.  
  
"Athena, calm yourself. You're losing your composure." whispered Kain  
  
"Like I give a-"  
  
"Okay, since Athena doesn't want to continue the presentation, I'll try to clear things up as best as I can."  
  
"That's alright. I can do this." Athena said.  
  
Pan was about to say something until Kain just covered her mouth. "We don't need any problems now."  
  
Athena continued, "We all live in a multiverse. A multiverse is somewhat of a system that binds all the worlds together. It creates somewhat of a parallel dimension if you will. You see, where we are now is the center of those universes, The Original Plane. I protect this place as guardian. If anything were to happen to this place, everything would cease to exist."  
  
"So what does this have to do with our problems with Chaos Judgment?" Trunks asked.  
  
"You see, if Chaos Judgment were to destroy this place, he could create a universe for himself. The Kais are the high ones of your universe. They make sure to keep watch over it. However, in another dimension, the sadistic, evil Majin buu that you all had trouble killing is a guardian to that universe."  
  
"Say what now?" Goten blurted out in surprise. "Sorry about that."  
  
"Yea, you heard me right. He's the guardian of that universe." "So, why are we here?" Pan asked. "This is a nice lesson and all, but I don't care about any of that stuff."  
  
"You rude little-"  
  
Kain interrupted them, "Now is not the time." He turned to Pan. "We need to protect this place and the crystal at all cost. If Judgment could get to them both, it's game over."  
  
Athena looked at the orb. "Everyone, you might want to take a look at this."  
  
Everyone ran over to where Athena was and gasped at the sight. They saw Goku and everyone else getting beat by some guy with a chain. Goku looked at the man and said, "We'll never give up." Goku was exhausted. The man replied, "Oh well. Your funeral!" and started charging at them  
  
Pan yelled out, "No grandpa! Dad!"  
  
Taki glared at the orb. "It's Chain."  
  
Goten glanced over at Taki. "Who?"  
  
"Chain. An agent a Judgment."  
  
Goten gritted his teeth. "Athena, is there anything we could do?"  
  
Athena opened a blue portal. "This will transport you there. Go now before I change my mind. Especially you stupid girl." She pointed at Pan  
  
"I have a name you know!"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"We don't have time." Kain sated. You and everyone else should jump the portal now."  
  
Pan looked at Kain questioned, "Aren't you going?"  
  
"No. I need to do something first."  
  
"But-"  
  
"There's no time!" Kain grabbed Pan by the arm and threw her in the portal. HE looked quickly at the others and hissed, "What are you waiting for?! Get in now before it closes!"  
  
Taki, Goten and Trunks obeyed. They jumped in to follow Pan. Athena walked next to Kain. She looked at him and inquired, "What are you going to do now?"  
  
"I need to speak with the Elder Supreme Kai."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"We'll never give up!" announced a bruised Goku.  
  
"Oh well. Your Funeral!!" shouted Chain as he started charging at the Z fighters. "Your mine!!!" Chain pulled up his chains and formed them into a ball. He was ready to slam it into Goku. 'These are the fighters that poses a threat to Judgment? Pathetic. Wait a minute. The one they call Goku. He's charging. So much energy. What is he planning?'  
  
Goku then started gathering all his energy. "You aren't going to win!" At that instance, he became Super-Saiyan 4.  
  
"Wha-what just happened. How could you get so strong." Chain asks as his eyes widened.  
  
"Easy. Because I transformed."  
  
"Such energy. No wonder why Judgment told me to watch out. Oh well. At any rate, there's no chance you can beat me."  
  
"Why's that?" Goku said in a calm manner.  
  
"Because of this." Chain threw a chain ball into the ground. "You see Goku, even though you are powerful enough to kill me, you all have only thirty minutes to live."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You see, that chain ball I threw split into ten chains. They are now running into the crust of the Earth. After thirty minutes are up, they will automatically drill into the core of this Planet. As a result, even if one chain makes it to the core, it will cause a chain reaction, destroying this planet."  
  
Goku's eyes widened, and everybody else gasped. Chain was now laughing maniacally.  
  
"You see everyone, I realize that this isn't the best way to destroy this planet, but it is creative and can give a person time. Speaking of which, you can track the chains easily. They move at a constant rate, but they still emit an energy. None the less, you only have twenty seven minutes."  
  
At that moment, the Z fighters left Chain to track the chains down before the Earth gets destroyed. Chain still laughs. "It's no use! You're going to need a lot more help if you want to win!"  
  
And thus so, thirty minutes passes by and the world blows up. Yeah right!!!! If this is the end, then my name is Frankly DongivaShi-. Anyways, this is the end of chapter 10. Stay tuned for Chapter 11: The Crisis. 


	11. The Crisis

A moment of your time please. I would like to take this time and opportunity to thank all those who reviewed. You made me happy!!! Of course this won't stop me from conquering the universe. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Sorry about that. I was in the moment. Anyways, school is finally laying off on the homework, so you'll see me update often!  
  
Now on to Chapter 11!  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, if you think I own DB, I WILL SLAP YOU SILLY!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 11: The Crisis  
  
"Goku. What are we going to do?" asked Uub. He along with the other Z fighters were still alive after their encounter with Chain, the sadistic agent of Chaos Judgment. Goku turned into Super-Saiyan 4 in order to fight Chain, but never got the chance.  
  
"We need to stop the chains. I can feel them, but catching them won't be easy. They have incredible speed. We only have twenty-five minutes left to catch them. We need to split up." With that said, Goku, Uub, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Gohan split up to chase the threat that's running under ground.  
  
Meanwhile, Chain was now having fun. He laughed as he notices them split up. He thought, 'It's futile to think that they can stop all of my chains.'  
  
(You better be right.)  
  
Chain automatically regains his composure. 'Lord Chaos Judgment'  
  
(So I take it that it's going well.)  
  
'Yes my lord. They won't be stopping it any time soon. Wha-what the?'  
  
(What is it?)  
  
'Goku is faster then I thought. Two of my chains were destroyed by him."  
  
(How many minutes do they have left?)  
  
'They have twenty-one. Fine, since they want to play like that, it's time to go deeper.' Chain closed his eyes as he sees his chains being chased. 'Let's see how they like this.'  
  
Goku was almost going to get the third chain when they chain went deeper underground. It went faster then usual. "What? No." Goku was now having a hard time getting the chain, especially since he can't reach it. He would blast it out, but it's too fast. Everyone else was having the same type of trouble. They can't get to them.  
  
(I don't care if you blow up this planet, but you just did something wonderful.)  
  
'How so?'  
  
(That traitor Taki, Pan, and the other Saiyan scum is traveling the portal back to Earth. You just created the perfect distraction to where Goku won't interfere. Take care of them all. Especially Taki. And bring me the crystal!)  
  
'Understood my lord.' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Elder! Elder!" yelled a frantic Kibito Kai.  
  
"What is it?! Can't you see I'm busy?!" snapped elder Kai.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm using my super-vision to peek at the girls. Ooh! That one is one-"  
  
Kibito Kai yelled in his ear, "Now's not the time! Someone is here to see you!"  
  
"Hmph! No need to yell. Ruin my fun then."  
  
With that said, elder Kai looked around. "Where is he?"  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
The elder Kai turned around to see a boy in white armor.  
  
"Oh it's you. Can't it wait Kain?"  
  
Kain looked at the old man funny. "Uh no not really. The world will blow up in seventeen minutes."  
  
"What?!!" exclaimed elder Kai.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll stop it."  
  
"Well, what do you want then?"  
  
Kain looked at the elder Kai intently. "I need the Orb of Ages."  
  
"For what?!! Are you insane?!!! No one is allowed to have the Orb of Ages! I don't care if you are an angel! Unless you have some good excuse, you can't have it!"  
  
Kain then shortened a little bit. From the age of seventeen, he now looked thirteen. "Can I have it now?"  
  
Old Kai's eyes widen. "What just happened you?!"  
  
Kain rolled his eyes and said, "It's a side effect of my wings. By this time tomorrow, I would revert into nothing."  
  
"Great! We now have another age crisis problem. First Goku, now you!"  
  
"I know already. Just get me the orb."  
  
"Fine. Sheesh! What is this generation coming to?!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Chain's eyes were closed. 'Only fifteen minutes left. Heh. Goku just took out three of my chains. The other's are having a little bit of trouble. I doubt Goku will get them all. Wait. I sense something coming. They're here.' At that instant, Chains eyes opened and he turned around. 'It's coming from over there.' Chain thought as he flew off into the distance.  
  
Kain teleported from the world of the Kai's to the Earth. As he flew down to the ground,, Kain thought, 'Alright, only fourteen minutes left. There's five chains left. Man. Pan should've been here by now.'  
  
As if on cue, a portal open, and out came Pan, Trunks, Taki, and Goten. They all fell and hit the ground. "Owww1" Pan whined. As everybody stood up, they hear a strange, yet familiar voice.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
Pan looked up and saw, a thirteen year-old boy with white armor. She squinted hey eyes only for them to widen with realization. "K-Kain?"  
  
Kain landed on the ground as he saw the awed gazes of everyone else. Kain spoke up to break the silence. "What are you all looking at?  
  
Pan asked in an uncertain tone, "Kain? Is that really you?"  
  
Kain sighed. 'I knew this was bound to happen.' "Yes, it's really me."  
  
Trunks looked at Kain and said, "You're shorter. You're younger. But how?"  
  
Kain just replied, "I'll explain it to you later. But right now, the world will blow up in-"  
  
"Twelve minutes." Someone interrupted.  
  
Kain looked behind him to see Chain with a smirk on his face. Pan looked at Taki, who now has a dark glare in her eye. Chain looked over and said, "You see, in roughly eleven minutes and forty-four seconds, this world will blow up. Unless Goku and his friends can stop it my chains."  
  
Taki stepped forward and demanded, "What do you want Chain?!"  
  
Chain just smiled. "What I want is what lord Judgment wants. I want to kill all of you and obtain possession of the crystal"  
  
Kain stepped forward and said, "That's not going to happened."  
  
Chain just looked at the young teen and said, "Oh yes. You're the angel who beat Judgment long ago. It's a shame that you're considerably weaker now.  
  
Kain smirked. "Judgment is also weaker now."  
  
"That is until He gets the crystal." He glared over at Pan. "Speaking of which, that's top priority." He extended his arm forward and a single chain launched toward Pan.  
  
Pan was about to be hit. She closed her eyes, expecting to get hit, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw that Kain intervened with his body. The chain went through his right shoulder. Kain groaned in pain as the chain was now crushing his shoulder.  
  
Pan yelled in concerned, "Kain!"  
  
"Kain looked back and said, "Get out of here! Now! I'll handle him. Just get the chains before they destroy the world."  
  
Chain laughed and said, "It doesn't matter! You only have eight minutes left!"  
  
However, the Chain between him and Kain was broken by an energy blast. Taki was the one who did it. "Sorry Kain, but he's mine."  
  
Kain yanked out the chain in his shoulder and said, "Fine then. Good luck." With that, he ran over to Pan, Goten, and Trunks. "Come on. She can handle herself."  
  
Goten was about to protest when Taki yelled out, "I'll be fine! Just destroy the chains!"  
  
Kain looked at everyone and said, "You heard her. We have eight minutes left. Goku is going to need all the help he can get." With that said, Kain and the others flew off into the distance.  
  
Pan looked at Kain's shoulder and asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
Kain just replied, "It's nothing. Trust me."  
  
"I want to thank you for saving me."  
  
Kain looked back and said, "Don't thank me until all the chains are gone." With that, the four split up, each tracking individual chain energies.  
  
Taki watched them all leave and then looked back at Chain. Chain said, "Lord Judgment is displeased with you, but he's willing to give you another chance. What do you say?"  
  
Taki looked at Chain and replied, "You can tell Judgment to take his offer and shove it!"  
  
"Very well then. Get ready to die!!!" 


	12. The Power

Disclaimers: I own all the Dragonball series and nobody can stop me!!!  
  
Open up!! It's the FBI!!  
  
Gulp. Scratch that. I own nothing but this story.  
  
Chapter 12: The Power  
  
Goku found another chain racing underground. He knew who only had about 6 minutes left. He doubted that he could get to them in time. 'I need to destroy these chains fast. If I don't, everyone will be destroyed. I'm not sure if I can destroy the chains.' Goku tried to blast the chain, but it moved out of the way.  
  
The chain now started to move faster. 'No. At this rate, I can't stop them!'  
  
Suddenly, from out of the blue, an energy blast blasted the chain out of the ground. "What's going on?" Goku asked out loud as he looked up. He saw a boy in white armor and a cape.  
  
Goku looked at the boy strangely. "Who are you?"  
  
The boy looked at Goku and said, "Who do you think it is? It's me Kain."  
  
Kain sighed as Goku kept staring at him. "I'll explain later. Right now, we have some bonds to sever." With that said. Kain noticed the time. 3 minutes. "I hate when time flies by." Kain lifted up his left hand, and then shot out 4 powerful energy blast. "Lets see if I could do this. Starlight Missiles!"  
  
The four energy missiles went in separate directions. They each took off in a different direction. Goku watched in awe. "What did you just do?"  
  
Kain smirked. "It's another one of my specialties. When I sense an energy level, all I have to do is fire one of my Starlight Missiles and it will track them down. I haven't used it in a long while, so I wasn't sure if I could perform it properly. But, it looks like I still have the touch. Speaking if which, the threat should be over now." Once Kain said that, all four missiles impacted the chains that were remaining. "With only two minutes to spare."  
  
Pan, Trunks, and Goten stopped, as well as the other Z fighters. The chains were gone. Now there are only two definite energies that they could feel. Chain and Taki.  
  
Chain and Taki have been battling for a couple minutes. Chain felt the chain energies fade, but he didn't care. 'Let them come. The more, the merrier.' Chain shot out one of his chains at Taki. Taki just blasted it. "Chain, your moves a predictable. What makes you think you can beat me?"  
  
Chain cringed at Taki, "So you doubt my abilities? Fine" A number of chains flowed out of his arms. "Chaos Chain Whiplash!" The Chains started to move rapidly in a whipping succession. Each hit more merciless than the lass. Taki tried to block it, but it was no use. She was getting hit repeatedly. "What's the matter Taki?! Do you doubt me now?!" Chain laughed maniacally.  
  
Taki just looked at Chain while blocking his hits. She then yelled, "Shadow Mist!" She shot a pitch, black haze out from her hand. Chain was now totally confused. He couldn't see, hear, of even sense energy. "Where are you?! Show yourself!"  
  
He heard a whisper in his ear. "Behind you."  
  
Before Chain could realize what's happening, he was kicked in the back. He was knocked out the mist, and into a cliff. Goku Kain, Pan, and everyone else arrived at the same time and moment, where Taki and Chain are fighting. Goku turned back to normal. What's happening here?" he asked.  
  
"Grandpa!!"  
  
"Pan? Where you, Trunks, and Goten?"  
  
Kain interrupted, "We'll explain later. Right now, we have to focus on what's going on here."  
  
Taki then pulled Chain by his chains and then punched him down to the ground. She then flew down, and kicked him back up. Chain was now flying. Taki just extended her arm. "Time to finish this. Falling Star." She calmly said. She shot up an energy blast that went past Chain.  
  
Vegeta looked at her in disbelief. "You idiot! How could you miss that!?"  
  
She glared back and said, "Watch."  
  
The energy blast suddenly turned around and started picking up speed. It was going to be a collision. Chain looked up, as the last he saw was the oncoming energy blast. It hit him, and then slammed him into the ground with a huge explosion. Nothing was left.  
  
Goten ran over to Taki. "You okay?"  
  
Taki smiled back and said, "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
Vegeta interrupted the soon to be Kodak moment. "While this is touching and all, can someone please give me answers?!" Kain smoothly said, "Relax, you'll all get your answers." He said as he turned around and started to walk. Everyone else seemed to do so as well. Pan ran over to Taki and Goten. "Come on! Everyone's leaving!"  
  
The two responded and started to walk. Everything was now fine. At least, that's what they thought. Kain felt a surge of energy. He turned around. He shouted out, "Pan!! Look Out!!"  
  
Pan turned around to see Chaos Judgment in all his glory. His wings are stretched, and he had a malicious grin on his face. Before Pan could react, he grabbed her by the neck. "Well, well. It seems somebody has left their guard down."  
  
Pan couldn't breath. He was choking the life out of her. Goku yelled out, "Leave her alone!"  
  
"Why should I? She has something I need. All I'll have to do is snap her neck and then-" Judgment never got to finish his line as Kain kicked him in the face. Everyone was shocked at his speed. Judgment let go of Pan in the midst of all that has happened. Pan rolled away, gasping for air. Kain tried to fly off, but Judgment kicked him in his wounded arm.  
  
Kain groaned in pain, as Chaos Judgment just kicked him in his stomach. Then he finished off his combo with a roundhouse kick. Kain fell limp to the ground. "Kain, you have been a thorn in my side ever since you've existed. I'll be happy now to end it."  
  
Pan watched in horror as Kain struggled to get up, but to no avail. Judgment was about to destroy him, until she took off. Goku yelled, "No Pan! Don't!" but she didn't hear him. She flew up and punched judgment hard in the face.  
  
She had tears streaming down her face. "You dare hurt my friends and my family. I won't stand for it!!!" She screamed as she grew stronger.  
  
Goku couldn't believe what's happening. "How is she getting so strong all of the sudden?"  
  
Kain was able to get back up. "She's tapped into the power of the crystal."  
  
Judgment realized this. 'She's learning to fast how to use the power. I must stop her at all cost.'  
  
Pan finished up powering up. She had an intense look in her eye. "Judgment, you die right here and now." 


	13. The Chaos

Spring Break! Whoo hoo! Not only do I have time to work on this story, but my plans to be the ruler of this world is on its way. As soon as I hi-jack the pentagon, blow up my school, and become the richest person in this world. Chances are, that won't happen, but I don't care! No one can stop me! I am the greatest. HA HA HA HA HA! *Cough* Well, that sounded ugly. Anyways, now you know that I'm in my care free-mood.  
  
Disclaimer: I own this story, and nothing else. If you sue me, you better hope you have a good hiding place.  
  
Chapter 13: The Chaos  
  
"Judgment, you die here and now!" Exclaimed an angry Pan. She loathed him for hurting friends and family.  
  
Chaos Judgment smirked. "You think you can beat me? Why is that?"  
  
Pan continued to glare at him. "Because, I have the one thing that could kill you." She stated harshly.  
  
Kain was realizing what was happening. 'No. I should've seen this coming. If she uses the power with hatred, it could cause massive chaos.'  
  
Judgment knew this as well. 'Her power will be out of control at this rate. I better stop her.' Judgment then used a mental bolt on Pan. "Well, its been fun and all, but you need to die!" Judgment flew towards Pan at an incredible rate. "You're dead!"  
  
Pan then just kicked judgment in the stomach. Judgment gasped in surprise. Pan looked at Judgment. "What's the matter? Speechless?"  
  
Judgment got back up to his feet. "You! How did you withstand my mental bolt.?!"  
  
"I don't know. All in know is that I don't care." Pan then charged at Judgment. Judgment retaliated by unleashing his Wings Of Darkness. He shot 12 energy blasts from his wings. Pan just batted all twelve away, and then continued her assault. Judgment then yelled out, "Chaos Pulse!" He let out his dark energy blast, which headed toward Pan. She then retaliated by shooting her own energy blast at him. The two blasts collided, with catastrophic results. They both were taken back, but then charged again. Everyone was speechless. They never knew Pan had so much strength.  
  
'Impossible. With all the darkness she's letting out, This should've been a buffet for me. But why am I getting nothing out of it. Unless, the crystal is somehow taking the darkness for itself.' Judgment and Pan then unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks on each other. With each hit, and then the next, it created a force that was shaking the Earth. Pan was giving it all, but she seemed to get stronger. Her eyes glowed red, and then she kicked Judgment hard in the stomach.  
  
But she didn't stop right there. She threw Judgment into the ground, and started blasting him. Each hit hammered him mercilessly. She then threw an even powerful energy blast, which hit him, creating catastrophic results. Judgment screamed in agony as the blast took him, causing a huge explosion.  
  
The Earth started shaking at that instant. The ground was shifting everywhere. Everyone was trying to stay their position. Vegeta glared at what's happening. He thought aloud, "What's she trying to do?! Blow up the planet?!"  
  
The Earth is still shaking, as the ground starts to shift upwards. 'This isn't right. What's happening to Pan? Wait, maybe Kain can tell us.'  
  
Kain heard Goten's thought. "Everyone!" he yells out. "We must get away from here as soon as possible!"  
  
Goku looked at Kain in confusion. "What about Pan?"  
  
"There's nothing we can do. She won't stop until her enemy is destroyed. She's surrendered herself to the chaos."  
  
Trunks asked, "You sure there isn't a way?"  
  
Kain looked reluctant. "There is one way. We have to separate the crystal from Pan."  
  
"That's good right? I mean, you have the jewel that can restore her soul . Why not use that?"  
  
"Because, when chaos has taken over, the jewel can't affect her soul. The only way to stop her is to take the jewel upfront. And if that happens, her soul will shatter, and she'll become lifeless."  
  
Goten franticly asked, "Well, wouldn't the jewel heal her afterwards?"  
  
Kain shook his head, "When chaos has taken over, it will nullify it's effects."  
  
The ground stopped shaking. Everyone looked at the massive damage that Pan inflicted. She was laughing in a way that made her like Kid Buu proud. She grinned sadistically at her handiwork.  
  
Judgment got up from the rubble. He had several wounds, in which black blood came out of. He couldn't believe this. He groaned in pain as he glared at Pan. 'There's only one way I could win this, but I have to be fast.' Judgments right hand started emitting a dark aura. He flew over to Pan and tried to kick her, she reacted by jumping up and lunging at Judgment. Judgment dodged it. "Now's the time!" Judgment's right hand flew into Pan. She screamed in pain as Judgment's Hand went inside her.  
  
Everyone yelled out, "Pan!"  
  
Pan struggled, but then fell limp. Judgment took his hand out, this time, with a black crystal in it. Her lifeless body fell to the ground. Everyone rushed towards her side. Gohan picked her up, and cradled her in his arms. Kain looked directly at Judgment, who was now grinning. Goku also looked at Judgment, with hatred in his eyes.  
  
Judgment laughed. "At long last, I have the crystal!"  
  
Kain kneeled down to Pan. He was hoping that the worst hasn't happen. Pan opened her eyes a little bit. 'Kain, I-if you can hear me, I'm really sorry.  
  
Kain was reading every thought, ( Pan, you did fine. It was me. I let you down.)  
  
'You were a good guardian angel. Kain, I-I.........' Pan closed her eyes.  
  
(Pan?)  
  
'....................'  
  
Kain had a tear in his eye. He let her down. 'Why does this have to happen?' He was angry at himself. Kain realized something. 'Wait. There's still one hope.'  
  
Chaos Judgment laughed. "I told you fools that fighting me is futile. You challenge me, and this the end result. Now that I have the crystal, nothing will stop me!!!"  
  
Kain stood up and replied, "You're only half right."  
  
Judgment stopped and looked at the crystal. It was only half of it. "Grrr. Well, at least I'm halfway to my goal." Judgment swallowed the crystal. At that instant, his eyes were glowing red, he grew another set of wings, and his hands became claws. HE got bulkier, and all of his wounds were healed. "I haven't felt this good in ages."  
  
Kain turned around and then he created a small energy ball in his hand. He shot it and it became a portal. "Everyone, take Pan and get in the portal. I have some business to attend to."  
  
Everyone understood and jumped in the portal. Everyone except Goku.  
  
"What are you still doing here?"  
  
Goku smiled, "You're not going to do this alone."  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Athena looked anxiously at the orb in the middle of her garden. "C'mon. You can do this. Both of you can."  
  
Old Kai and Kibito Kai arrived there not too long ago. Old Kai walked up to the orb and said, "You have a pretty nice place here."  
  
"Shut up Kai! Flattery will not get you a date with me."  
  
Old Kai looked down in disappointment. Then he smiled again. "You can't blame a guy for trying."  
  
Athena was disgusted, but she still looked intently at the orb. She then felt a surge of energy. 'The Portal.' She thought as she turned around. Sure enough, she was right.  
  
The portal opened with the z fighters flying out of it. They all landed safely. Uub was looking around in confusion. "Where are we?"  
  
Trunks, Taki, and Goten knew where they were. They were at the Original plane. But why did Kain sent them there? What is the purpose of this?  
  
The rest of the Z fighters were also confused. Gohan however didn't care. He was holding his wounded daughter in his arms. Gohan closed his eyes. Vegeta noticed this, and he was about to make some smart comment, but decided that now is not an appropriate time.  
  
Vegeta continued to observe his surroundings, and saw two people he recognized. The two Kais. But who was the girl? Vegeta narrowed his eyes. The girl started walking to them. Vegeta could sense her power. "Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
Everyone looked at the girl that Vegeta was talking to. She smirked. "Demanding aren't we."  
  
"Answer me right now."  
  
"Don't you dare to talk to me like that, you arrogant monkey."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Athena sighed. "I called you an arrogant monkey. You have a problem with that?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "You have a death wish, don't you?"  
  
Trunks started to panic a little. He had to stop both of them. At this rate, it will lead to destruction. He intervened. "Everyone, ha, ha. This is Athena, Guardian of the Original Plane!" He started to sweat.  
  
Vegeta yelled out, "You know her?!"  
  
"Hey. What's all the ruckus about? The fight is about to start"  
  
Everyone shouted, "What!?"  
  
Athena walked over to Gohan. "Give her to me."  
  
Gohan just glared at her in disbelief. There was no way he's handing his daughter to a complete strange.  
  
Goten saw this. "Gohan, she knows what she's doing. Give Pan to her."  
  
Gohan was reluctant, but gave Athena Pan. The Guardian held Pan in her arms, and walked over to the spring. She threw her in. "The Spring of Life should replenish her within a half hour." Athena then walked over to the orb. Everyone gazed through it and saw what was happening.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kain and Goku both stood fix on the demonic being. Judgment laughed. "Is this all you have to offer me? This is a joke."  
  
Goku replied, "It may be funny to you, but in the end, we will win."  
  
Judgment rolled his eyes, but you can't see them because the two are glowing red. "Please, what makes you think you can stop the Chaos?"  
  
Kain retorted, "Because history tends to repeat itself." Kain formed an black orb in his hand.  
  
Goku looked at Kain in confusion. "Whatcha going to do?"  
  
Kain launched the ball at judgment, which caused a rift. Judgment was being pulled in. "Lets see how you like Oblivion, the final stage!!!"  
  
Judgment screamed as he was pulled into the black void. It closed.  
  
"Guess we won't have to fight after all." Goku smiled.  
  
However, they were both in for a rude awakening. Another black void appeared in front of the duo. Chaos Judgment stepped out from it. Kain was speechless. "How-how did you get out?!"  
  
Judgment grinned maliciously. "Because of this." He pulled out a skeleton key.  
  
Kain recognize the object. "The Key to Oblivion."  
  
"Correct. You see, you can no longer trap me. With the dark side of the crystal fueling my power and this key, I'm can no longer be trapped." Judgment formed a black orb of his own. "We'll take this fight into Oblivion, the second stage!"  
  
Kain and Goku no longer knew their surroundings. Everything was covere in shadows. There were souls that wandered around."  
  
"Kain where are we?" Asked an extremely confused Goku.  
  
Kain gritted his teeth. "Well, we are at Oblivion, the second stage. This is what happens to spirits who lose their way in the afterlife."  
  
Judgment continued to laugh. "Get ready, for this is your last stand!"  
  
The two heroes got into their fighting stances. Goku asked Kain, "You ready."  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
Well, what ya think. Don't ya hate cliff hangers? That's the end for chapter 13. Stay tuned for Chapter 14: The Key.  
  
. 


	14. The Key

Disclaimer: Once I rule the world, I will own DB, DBZ, and DBGT. But until then, I don't own them.  
  
Chapter 14: The Key  
  
Both Kain and Goku charged at the ultimate evil while he smirked. Chaos Judgment just jeers at their pitiful attempt to hurt him. Or so he thought. Kain flew right, while Goku flew left.  
  
"Ready Goku?" asked Kain.  
  
Goku just smiled and said, "Let's go." Both Goku and Kain put their hands together, charging energy. "Ka me ha me ha!" Goku screamed as he shot the powerful energy wave.  
  
Kain shouted out, "LightForce Blitz!" and shot his bluish white energy wave.  
  
Chaos Judgment just stood there, waiting to be impressed. The two blasts collided into him, and he screamed in pain. As the smoke clears, Kain and Goku make out the image of Judgment, without an arm. Judgment stood still, and commented them on their efforts. "Impressive, you took out my arm. Too bad." Judgment took hold of many wandering spirits. They turned as black as shadows.  
  
Goku asks, "What's he doing?"  
  
Kain narrowed his eyes with his response. "He's taking the lost souls to heal his wounds."  
  
"What? That Monster! They won't exist anymore!" Goku yelled out in anger. "We have to stop him. Too many things have been hurt already because of his behavior."  
  
Kain turned to Goku, "I know that you idiot. But do you have a plan to stop him?!"  
  
Goku stood there and thought about what Kain said for a moment. "Well, uh, no." Goku said with a sheepish grin.  
  
Kain, as well as everyone from the Original Plane, fell over. Vegeta smirked as he said, "That's Kakarot alright. A complete idiot."  
  
The souls that Chaos Judgment took completely disappeared as his new arm formed. Goku and Kain flew back. Kain said to Goku, "As long as we are in this dimension, he has the advantage."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"Goku, get the souls as far away from hear as possible. With the lack of souls, he can't heal himself."  
  
Goku looked around, "Uh Kain, we don't need to do that."  
  
Kain turned to Goku. "Why?"  
  
"Because they're already gone."  
  
"Oh. Looks like they know when to run."  
  
Chaos Judgment smirked. He didn't care. "Well, since the souls are gone, I guess I'll just have to power up to full to prevent any more injury." Judgment screamed as his wings spread out even more. A black aura surrounded him as he powered up.  
  
"Woah, such incredible energy." Goku said.  
  
"I know. I've experienced his power before."  
  
"Well, there's only one thing we can do."  
  
Kain nodded his head, knowing what Goku was thinking. "And that's to power up to full."  
  
Both screamed as they gathered energy. Goku changed into Super-Saiyan 4, while Kain threw his cape off and grew angel wings. Goku noticed this. "I guess you weren't kidding when you said you were an angel."  
  
"Nope." Kain replied as his wings spread.  
  
The two gazed at Judgment, who was now powered up to full. Judgment waited for their assault. "C'mon now. Don't be shy. Attack me."  
  
Goku and Kain looked at the evil and started gathering energy. Goku yelled out, "All right! You asked for it! Ka me ha me ha!"  
  
Kain shouted, "Prepare yourself! LightForce blitz!"  
  
The two fired their energy waves in unison. As the two powerful blasts neared Judgment, something odd happened. The two stopped. Judgment laughed at them. "Do you think these energy blasts can stop me?!"  
  
Goku was alarmed, "What happened?!"  
  
Judgment wickedly smirked as he answered the Super-Saiyan 4. "What happened is that I'm manipulating your energy." The two blasts turned black, as they were redirected to the ones who sent them.  
  
"Watch out!" Kain said as he flew away. Goku did the same. The two blasts were following them. Kain muttered something, and then turned to Goku. "We need to split up!" Goku nodded and flew into a different direction.  
  
The two energy blasts split up as well. They were like missiles, locked on to their target. Judgment chuckled. "It's useless. You can't escape." Goku and Kain beg to differ otherwise. They flew directly at each other; in hope the they can fly up and let the two blasts collide. As they got nearer to each other, Judgment intervened. He warped in front of them and grabbed their heads and bashed them together. He warped out and went back to watch the spectacular show.  
  
"Owww!!!" both of them yelled. They both looked back and saw the energy blast. The two collided and exploded.  
  
"Ha! How do you think of me now! You are all idiots. When you get to other world, be sure to watch everything I'm about to do. I will hunt down all of your family and friends, and I will slaughter them all! That's what you get for opposing the chaos!" Judgment yelled out in his bliss of arrogance. 'Now that the nuisances are gone, nothing can stop me. I will recreate everything to my liking. Nothing can stop me!' Judgment chuckled at his thought.  
  
(Judgment, I hate to break it to you, but the nuisances aren't gone.)  
  
Before Judgment could react, knowing who sent that telepathic message, he was hammered on his back. He turned to see Kain, but before he could attack, he was kicked on his left side.. Goku was the assailant for that attack.  
  
Judgment was dumbfounded. "How the hell did you survive?!"  
  
Kain said, "We survived because of instant transmission."  
  
Goku added, "Yep. It's the only way to travel."  
  
Judgment was extremely irritated. "You annoying insects, I will crush you."  
  
Kain rolled his eyes. "Please, do you realize why a lot of villains die? It's because they are blinded by their arrogance."  
  
Goku agreed. "It's true. And your as arrogant as they come."  
  
Judgment narrowed his eyes, "You dare to judge me?! You judge true chaos?!"  
  
Goku replied, "Petty much."  
  
//Original Plane//  
  
Vegeta looked on at their battle. "I see what they are doing." Everyone turned to hear Vegeta's commentary. "They're trying to hurt his pride. In doing so, Judgment will have so much rage that it will blind him from the fight."  
  
Athena walked over to Vegeta. "What the monkey says, is true."  
  
Vegeta gave Athena a cold glare that was as sharp as daggers. In response, she shrugged. Vegeta growled and said, "Do you have a problem witch?"  
  
Athena's eyes narrowed. "Why, yes I do, monkey. It's you."  
  
"Hmph. I could say the same thing about you."  
  
"Like I care. Now shut up, or I'll send you to other world." She threatened.  
  
Vegeta hissed. "You shut up. I never liked your personality. It's you who will die hear in a second!"  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"No. It's more then a threat. It's a challenge."  
  
Uub was watching the argument in fascination. Piccolo walked besides him. "Heh. What's the world coming to? It looks like we have two Vegetas." Uub said.  
  
Piccolo sighed. "Your right on that. They aren't so different."  
  
Athena continued to glare at the Saiyan monkey. Never in her life, has she been insulted so much. "Fine Vegeta. You'll have your fight." She pointed to the orb and said, "After this one is finished."  
  
"Fine.  
  
//Oblivion: 2nd Stage//  
  
Judgment glared at the two. He tried to calm himself, but he can't. He his flashed even more, as spikes started coming out from his arms.  
  
Goku notices what Judgment's doing. "What's with the spikes?"  
  
Kain got into his fighting stance. "Get ready, he's about to summon Chaos Spawn."  
  
Goku remembered the CS very well. They didn't have a chance though. "Why should we be afraid of them?"  
  
Kain responded, "Because, since Judgments power increased, so did theirs."  
  
Goku, in response to his answer, got into his fighting stance.  
  
Judgment shot all the spikes in his arms. They all formed into CS. But the thing is, that they didn't attack. They surrounded Judgment himself. He raised both of his hands in the air. "Both of you are dead!"  
  
Kain's eyes widen. He knows what's about to occur. "Goku! Quickly, come with me." He said as he flew up. Goku followed him. "Goku? How long does it take for a Spirit Bomb?"  
  
"Depends on how much energy I receive. Why?"  
  
"I need you to form one."  
  
"But nobody's here."  
  
Kain's arm started glowing. "I know." He shot it up, which created a rift. "You see Goku, there exists a plane within other world. It's where angels live."  
  
Goku was confused. "What does this have to do with what's going on?"  
  
"I've opened a portal into that paradise. They'll be willing to lend you their energy."  
  
Goku nodded his head and raised his arms. He turned back to normal, to conserve his strength. Already, a Spirit Bomb started to form. However, Judgment was creating Chaos Bomb. His spawn gave them the darkness to start it, and oblivion is supplying the rest of the energy. It was ready. "Get ready for your final judgment! Chaos Bomb!" Judgment yelled.  
  
However something stopped it. "Light Force Blitz!" Kain yelled has he unleashed his blast of light energy. It went into the Chaos bomb, which shrunk.  
  
"You meddlesome wretch! Attack him!"  
  
The CS obeyed and flew to Kain. Kain turned around and saw Goku was ready. Judgment was also ready. Kain used instant transmission to warp out of there. Goku threw the spirit bomb, which destroyed the CS and headed for Judgment. Judgment did likewise. The two bombs collided, creating catastrophic results.  
  
Kain grabbed Goku, and used instant transmission. He warped in front of Judgment, who was going to warp out of there, but never got the chance. He kicked Judgment, then warped away from there as far as possible. Kain dropped Goku, who became Super- Saiyan 4. The two flew as fast as possible.  
  
The explosion engulfed Judgment, who screamed in pain. The explosion was shakig all of the dimensions, but regardless, Kain and Goku ignored it. But the explosion reached them, so they were engulfed for a few seconds. Afterwards, the explosion died down, realizing Kain and Goku, who were reverted back to normal. It may have been for a few seconds, but that was the most pain they have suffered in there life.  
  
Kain's eyes opened. He managed to choke out, "Hey Goku? You Okay?"  
  
Goku gave a weak smile, "Yeah. But that really hurts."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
Goku's turns to Kain. His body still feels numb. "Why did you tell me to make a spirit bomb?"  
  
"I did that, knowing this would happen."  
  
"But why? We were hit with the explosion."  
  
"We would've been hit anyways. We've reached the boundry of Oblivion. But it was a risk I had to take. We survived it, but Judgment didn't."  
  
"I see." Goku chuckled a little bit. "All or nothing huh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
The two sat in silence, but it was broken by their laughter.  
  
//Original Plane//  
  
Everyone was cheering. They couldn't believe it was over. Everyone but Athena and Vegeta. They glared at each other.  
  
They heard a familiar voice afterwards. "What's with the noise? Where am I? And why am I in a pool of water?"  
  
Gohan turned to the spring. It was Pan, who was awake now. "Pan!" Gohan yelled out as he rushed to her side. He hugged her.  
  
Pan was surprised. "Daddy?! Where am I?"  
  
Everyone was now surrounding her. "What's going on?" She asked.  
  
Athena stepped forward. "When you were fighting Judgment, he took half of the crystal away from you. It nearly killed you. But this spring has healed you. While you were resting, Kain and Goku fought and beat Judgment."  
  
Pan was alarmed. She remembered everything. Including her becoming the chaos. She shivered at the thought.  
  
Old Kai continued to look at the orb. He gasped. "Everyone! This is not the time to celebrate!"  
  
Everybody stopped. "What do you mean?" Goten asked. "They beat him. He couldn't have lived."  
  
"But he did! HE survived the explosion!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
// Oblivion 2nd Stage//  
  
Goku and Kain continued to laugh, but they stopped. "No. He survived!" Kain said in surprise. They two painfully turned around, to see Judgment. His wings were singed, he his armor was breaking, and he had gashes of black blood all over himself.  
  
"Miss me boys?"  
  
Goku and Kain stood there with shock. Both of their mouths were dry. How did he survive?  
  
"You know. That was a clever plan. But it didn't work. You have hurt me. That is your last mistake!" Judgment exclaimed as he screamed and charged. HE hammered Goku and Kain, who couldn't do anything. He lifted the two up with his telepathic powers, and continued to pummel them. He gave the Coup de Grace, and yelled out, "Chaos Pulse.!"  
  
Goku and Kain were blasted. They were bruised and bloodied. They almost seemed lifeless. Kain gazed out of his eyes, as he struggled to get up. He saw the necklace on Judgment. 'Of course.' He thought. He struggled to get to Goku. Judgment was slowly floating over to them. He was going to have a good time.  
  
"Goku. Do you think you can make another energy blast?"  
  
Goku's eyes opened. He coughed as he said, "I have enough for one, but I don't think it's enough to beat him."  
  
"He's not your target, I am."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trust me. You'll see for yourself."  
  
Goku started charging his energy blast. Judgment knew this, but he didn't want to stop him. What can he do with a weak energy blast?  
  
"Ka me ha me-"  
  
Kain flew towards Judgment. "Now Goku!"  
  
"HA!!!!" Goku screamed out as he shot the energy blast at Kain. Kain got a boost of speed from the blast and headed towards Judgment. He got near Judgment, and threw a punch, but he missed. Judgment took the opportunity to knee him in his ribs, and then shot an energy blast through Kain's shoulder. Kain screamed as he flew back.  
  
//Original Plane//  
  
"Kain!" Pan screamed as she had tears in her eyes. "No! We have to help them. We just half to!" She broke into tears. Everyone was silent.  
  
//Oblivion 2nd Stage//  
  
'Pan. She's crying. For everyone's sake, I have to end this. For her sake.' Kain struggled to get up.  
  
Judgment laughed. "You fool. Why did you charge at me like that? Are you stupid? Did you think an attack like that can beat me?"  
  
Kain started forming another portal in his hand. "Yes it was."  
  
"Huh?!" Judgment was now confused. How could that attack beat him."  
  
Goku was also curious, but they both got their answer. Kain lifted up his hand, and showed them a chain. At the end of it, there was a key.  
  
Judgment's eyes widen. In his arrogance, it blinded him from knowing that Kain grabbed the necklace with that last attack. "No. No. This cannot happened. This cannot Happened!"  
  
Kain grinned. "Oh but it can happen. Time for the final stage for oblivion!" Kain launched the portal at Judgment. Judgment tried to escape, but he was sucked in.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The portal closed on him. Kain just floated their peacefully. Goku made his was over to Kain. "You okay?"  
  
Kain's eyes were closed. "What do you think?"  
  
Goku smiled. "So, is it over?"  
  
Kain nodded his head. "He'll be out in 3 days."  
  
"So, I take it that once he's out, he'll come looking for us."  
  
Kain slowly floated up. "Yeah. We need to train." He grabbed Goku's arm. "Hold on." Both of them warped out of there.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////This is by far, the longest Chapter I have ever written. Well, Stay tuned for Chapter 15: the Past. 


	15. The Past

Disclaimer: You can't make me say it. You just can't! Fine! I own nothing but my story. Are you happy now?!  
  
Chapter 15: The Past  
  
//Original Plane//  
  
Everyone stood there, silent. They all heard Kain's statement. Chaos Judgment will be unleashed in three more days. Taki knew that once Judgment is out, he would be hunting everyone involved in this event. There are to be no survivors. She walked near Athena, who looked like she was deliberating on something.  
  
Taki asked, "Do you know of a way to permanently defeat Judgment?"  
  
Athena shook her head. She replied, "The only way that we knew was to take the crystal from him, and send him to Oblivion: Final Stage. That was the last time he was defeated."  
  
Taki pondered on her answer. "Well, couldn't we do it again?"  
  
Athena closed her eyes. "There is no possible way now. Judgment is one step ahead of us. Not only was he stronger today then in the past, but he's taking precautions not to let anyone get the crystal. Kain is the only one who can take it away, but Judgment won't let him."  
  
"What are the precautions?"  
  
"His armor."  
  
"His armor?"  
  
"Yes. If you noticed, it took a strong force to break it. Kain cannot produce enough energy to break it."  
  
Vegeta glanced over at the two. He was waiting for his fight with the Guardian of the Original Plane. His patience was growing thin. Athena felt Vegeta's anger, but she shrugged. Their fight would have to wait later.  
  
Pan just waited near the spring. She reflected upon herself. 'What happened to me back there?' she thought, as she tried to remember. She saw herself laughing madly as she glared at Judgment. The villain looked half-dead, but she still showed him no mercy. Pan shook her head at the memory.  
  
Just then, Goku and Kain warped in front of the spring where Pan was. Pan looked up, and her negative expression turned into joy. "Kain! Grandpa! You're okay!" She ran over to them and, unfortunately to our two hero's, gave them a bear hug. The two wriggled and screamed in pain.  
  
Old Kai and Kibito Kai looked on. "That's the expression that Goku had when we pulled out his tail."  
  
Kibito Kai had to agree.  
  
Pan immediately let go. She didn't want to hurt them, she just wanted to hug them. "Oops, sorry Grandpa. Sorry Kain."  
  
The two were shocked. They couldn't even answer her because they were in so much pain right now. Everyone sweatdropped. Athena walked next to Pan and smirked. "Nice one."  
  
Pan was about to retaliate when Athena picked the two up. She placed them both in the spring. She then said to everyone, "It will take them 12 Hours to heal. The injuries they suffered were far more dangerous then Pan's. Another minute and they would've been dead. Even if Pan hadn't squeezed the remaining life out of them  
  
Pan still pondered about herself. Of all the people, why did she inherit the crystal? Athena heard her mentally and thought, 'It's time she knew of the past.' Athena said, "Pan walk with me."  
  
Vegeta growled. "What about the fight you owe me?!"  
  
Athena glanced back. "Don't worry Vegeta. I'll be back to beat you down."  
  
Vegeta growled even more, but he let it slide this time. Athena walked into her house, with Pan trailing her. Pan asked her, "Where are we going?"  
  
Athena opened her door. It looked like a traditional Japanese setting. She then took her staff and tapped it on the ground. Pan looked around as the setting changed into a cosmic setting. Athena looked at Pan. "I know you have several questions for me young one."  
  
"Yeah, actually I do. What happened in past events? How did Kain turn young? And out of all the people in the world, why was I chosen to carry the crystal?" Pan inquired.  
  
Athena then snapped her fingers, and came several orbs. "You'll find your answer in these orbs. They contain what you want to know."  
  
Two of the orbs flew towards Pan. She raised her arms to block them, but they stopped. One of them glowed blue, while the other glowed purple. The other orbs disappeared. The blue one got closer and closer until something unexpected happened.  
  
"Hi!" "Aaaah!" Pan screamed as she jumped back in surprise.  
  
The blue orb then replied, "What? I got something on my face?"  
  
The purple orb then floated up and rammed into the other. The blue one yelled out, "Owwww!"  
  
The purple one replied, "You don't have a face moron. And what I tell you about surprising people?"  
  
The blue orb responded by mumbling something. Pan however, was wondering what was happening. The purple orb took note of this. "Forgive me for my rudeness. I was caught up in beating the moron besides me down. I am known as Wisdom. And the bumbling one besides me is my, shameful to say it, brother known as Memory."  
  
"How ya doing?!" Memory asked.  
  
Pan was reluctant. She was speaking to floating glowing ball! "I'm doing fine."  
  
Memory then said, "Hey. I went to King Kai's Club Of Jokes! Wanna hear one?"  
  
"How about NO!" Replied Wisdom. "I should've been more wiser to –"  
  
"Sorry I'm late guy's!" said a grey orb that flew on the scene.  
  
"Chrono! Glad you can make it!" replied Memory. "Pan meet Chrono! He's our third brother!"  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I was listening to music from different time periods and comparing them. I do have two songs stuck in my head though."  
  
"Really? What are they?"  
  
"Hey Ya, By Outcast, and She Bangs, by William Hu-"  
  
"WILL YOU TWO QUIT FOOLING AROUND?! WE HAVE A JOB!" screamed the outraged purple orb. The other ones immediately retaliated by arguing with Wisdom.  
  
Pan looked around. Where was Athena? No she couldn't have ditched her with these glowing balls that are fighting each other!  
  
Meanwhile, Athena was walking out her door. 'Another second and I would've killed someone.' She thought as she notices Vegeta, anxiously waiting to fight her. "Ready Vegeta?"  
  
"Get ready to eat dirt freak!" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Please. Is that the only threat you can come up with monkey boy?" Athena retorted. Oh how she was going to enjoy destroying this Saiyan.  
  
Goten walked over to Taki, who seemed to have a troubling look on her face. "Something wrong?"  
  
Taki looked at Goten and asked him, "If you had to destroy the ultimate evil, but at the same time destroy a loved one, would you do it?"  
  
The question caught Goten off guard. He never thought about it. "Well, uh. Why do you ask?"  
  
Taki said, "Goten, I need to tell you that-"  
  
A strange voice unfamiliar voice interrupted their conversation. "So this is the Original Plane. Nice setup."  
  
Everyone turned to the direction of the voice. They all saw two figures. One being a young boy who looks ten-years-old, and is wearing black shorts, shirt, and leather vest. His hair was red and he had gray eyes. The other figure was much older, about in the mid 80's. His skin was wrinkled, and he wore a red robe with the symbol of a Chinese dragon on the back. He was bald, and he had red eyes.  
  
The ten-year-old spoke again and said, "So, you sure this is the place?"  
  
The old man replied, "Yes. I'm sure of it."  
  
Athena had to drop her agenda again. She demanded, "Who are you?! And what's your business here?!"  
  
Taki recognized the kid. They met a long time ago. "Ian?"  
  
The child turned to the girl who spoke his name. "Taki? What are you doing here?"  
  
Goten looked at Taki in confusion and asked, "You know him?"  
  
Taki nodded. "His name is Ian. Agent of Chaos Judgment."  
  
Ian's face had a look of surprise. "Taki? Why did you turn on Judgment?"  
  
Taki glared at the young child. "Ian. Don't you see? Judgment's using you! You have to break free!"  
  
The young boy smirked. "I know he's using me. But I have a debt to repay."  
  
Taki then replied, "You have to forget about the past!"  
  
"Taki, you and Judgment are the only two who know of my past. Do you think I can forget something that easily?" Ian said.  
  
The older one then said, "While this conversation is fascinating, do you think we should start on our mission now?" The old man grinned in anticipation..  
  
"Yeah sure." Ian said.  
  
The old man then said, "Our mission is to retrieve the Orb of Chaos."  
  
Athena's eyes widen. "How did you know about the Orb?!" She demanded.  
  
The old man laughed. "We know because of the fact that Judgment let us in on a secret. It will have the power to release his pet from the eternal prison."  
  
Everyone was confused. His pet? How could he own a cat or dog? Athena clenched her fist. "You won't release Necros."  
  
Ian then said, "Mystic. You go on ahead to search for the Orb. I'll hold them off."  
  
The old man, known as Mystic, replied, "Fine. Don't get to careless."  
  
Ian grinned. "Don't worry."  
  
//In the Chamber//  
  
Pan looked at the three orbs, who were still arguing. She couldn't take it anymore. "Shut Up!!"  
  
The three Orbs then froze. Wisdom said, "Sorry. Well, what's your first question?"  
  
Pan finally sighed. She asked, "What happen to Kain. Why is he younger again like Grandpa?"  
  
Wisdom then turned to Chrono and Memory. "You know what to do." The two orbs then flashed a couple times, until he created a huge flash. Pan covered her eyes with her arms in order to prevent being blind. After the flash died down, she allowed herself to see where she was. She was on the Planet of The Kais.  
  
"What are we doing here?" She asked I confusion.  
  
Wisdom replied, "We are here to see the past. You see Chrono allows us to view the past, while memory allows the person to remember events. The two combine their powers to bring us this. Memory is letting us see Kain's memory, while Chrono shows us when it happened. Understand?"  
  
Once Pan nodded, and Wisdom continued. "You see, the reason why Kain is younger was because of his wings."  
  
"His wings?"  
  
"Yes. Athena granted his wings back, but unfortunately, it had side affects. Kain knew this, but he had to get the wings anyways to combat Judgment. The result is he would get younger and younger until he vanished. That is why we bring you here to see this."  
  
Pan was confused until she heard two knew voices.  
  
"I need the Orb of Ages."  
  
Pan turned around. It was Kain and Elder Kai speaking.  
  
"For what?!! Are you insane?!!! No one is allowed to have the Orb of Ages! I don't care if you are an angel! Unless you have some good excuse, you can't have it!" shouted an angry Old Kai.  
  
Kain then shortened a little bit. From the age of seventeen, he now looked thirteen. "Can I have it now?"  
  
Old Kai's eyes widen. "What just happened you?!"  
  
Kain rolled his eyes and said, "It's a side effect of my wings. By this time tomorrow, I would revert into nothing."  
  
"Great! We now have another age crisis problem. First Goku, now you!"  
  
"I know already. Just get me the orb."  
  
"Fine. Sheesh! What is this generation coming to?!" Elder Kai told his apprentice, "Get the Orb now."  
  
Kibito Kai immediately disappeared, and then reappeared with a glowing red orb. "This is the Orb of Ages. Use its power to stop the time disorder."  
  
Kain took the orb, and the once brilliant orb's luster was reduced to a dimmed light. The rest of the energy transferred itself into Kain. Kain, now fully stopped from growing any younger, turned to the Kais and said, "Thank you. Now there's other business to attend to." With that, he disappeared.  
  
Pan understood now. The wings would have wiped him from existence. Wisdom floated next to Pan and asked, "Anymore questions that you would like us to answer?"  
  
The young Saiyan replied, "Yes. What happened during the time of Judgment?"  
  
Wisdom then said, "I see. Do you really want to know?"  
  
Pan nodded as her response. She would finally understand what happened.  
  
Wisdom called Memory over, then said to Pan, "We will show you using your past memories."  
  
Pan was confused. "My past memories?"  
  
Wisdom then called his third brother over. "Yes." He turned to the two orbs and said, "You know what to do."  
  
The two orbs then created a blinding flash of light. After Pan was able to see again, her breath was taken away. They were now at a beautiful paradise.  
  
Wisdom then said, "Long ago, before you were born, there was an ambitious demon. When the force known as Chaos came, he took the opportunity to seize it. Because of that, he was known as Chaos Judgment. The new unclassified force of evil came and started making everything his own. But there was opposition he had to face."  
  
Pan then said, "Kain."  
  
"Yes, but there was also another."  
  
"Who would that be?" asked Pan.  
  
"You."  
  
Pan was totally shocked by his answer. How did she stop Judgment? But none the less, she continued to listen to him.  
  
"You see, this was where you and Kain lived. You two became the best of friends. But you weren't known as Pan. You were known as-"  
  
"Hey Laena! Wait up!"  
  
Pan turned around to see a familiar face; Kain. Except, this time, he looked different. He looked happy. He grinned like a child as he chased the girl with his wings folded down. "I said wait up!" Kain shouted. The girl whom had been chasing looked very familiar. It was a mirror image of Pan, except a bit older and with a set of her own wings  
  
The girl giggled and shouted back, "You're gonna have to catch me first!"  
  
Pan was totally confused. She had an expression of awe on her face. Wisdom then said, "You were known as Laena."  
  
"I was known as Laena?" Pan asked. She continued to look at the two. They looked like really best friends.  
  
Wisdom then said, "Yes. That was your name. Not only that, but there's also something else that you should know too."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"From best friends, you two fell in love with each other."  
  
"Wh-what?" Pan stuttered. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Pan cried. "You expect me to believe that Kain and I were in love with each other?!"  
  
"Well, see for yourself."  
  
Pan turned around to see that Kain had finally caught Laena. He shouted out cheerfully, "Got ya!"  
  
Laena then said, "So you did Kain. So you did." Then, the two closed their eyes as their faces got closer. Inch by inch, they got closer, until their lips touched.  
  
Pan turned around, blushing furiously. "Okay! You made your point!"  
  
Memory came out of the blue and said, "That is one long lip lock!"  
  
Chrono came by and said, "You're telling me. I know time!"  
  
Pan flushed even more until Wisdom said, "You two are complete morons! If you want to see kissing, watch a romance movie or something!"  
  
Chrono replied, "Please. I've seen all those movies, past, present, and future films!"  
  
Wisdom became furious. "You imbecile! You totally missed the point!"  
  
"What point?"  
  
"Never mind!" Wisdom became calm and said, "Anyways we now move on. Boy's, do it one more time, and then we can go home!"  
  
The two brother orbs once again created a blinding flash of light. After the light died down, all Pan could see was a wasteland. "You see, this is the time when Judgment came. He had destroyed any opposition that stood in his ways for years. That was, until everyone fought him. Although his powers were far great, there were two who could match his strength. Kain, and Laena."  
  
Pan looked around and saw Judgment, but this time, he was different. His armor was white and black, and he now had one angel wing, and one demon wing. He had the malicious grin that would make anyone shiver. She got into a fighting stance, peparing to fight him.  
  
Wisdom said to Pan as reassurance, "Don't worry. These are your past memories. They can't hurt anyone physically because they already happened."  
  
Pan felt stupid. She should've known this. She looked up at Judgment and asked, "Was this when he had the full crystal?"  
  
Wisdom replied, "Yes. He has not only the powers of darkness, but he is balanced with light as well."  
  
Judgment grinned and finally said, "You can't hide from me forever."  
  
Another voice came out of nowhere and said, "Well duh!" Laena and Kain appeared in front of Judgment and started pummeling him mercilessly. The two then finished off the combo with a well-placed energy blast.  
  
Judgment went flying back, but retaliated by hammering the two with his feet. He shot a gray colored blast, which almost took them. Kain and Laena split up avoiding the blast.  
  
Wisdom then said in haste, "And then, the rest is history"  
  
Pan looked at Wisdom and said, "No, I want to see this for myself."  
  
Laena cried out, "Kain!!!"  
  
Judgment held Kain by his throat, choking the near existence away from him. He muttered in between gasps of air, "You won't win."  
  
Judgment laughed. "Why are you so over-confident? You're at death's door!"  
  
Laena had tears strolling from her cheeks. (Laena.) She heard Kain within her thoughts. (Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.)  
  
(But Kain. You can't leave me! Please! Don't die!"  
  
(Sorry. There's no other way. Just promise me, that you will look after the crystal.)  
  
(Kain! Please don't!) Laena mentally pleaded.  
  
(Remember, I will love you, no matter who you are, whether you're from this generation or reincarnated, I will always love you. ) Kain had a tear stroll down has face. (Good-bye my love.)  
  
"Kaiiin!" Laena cried out, as Kain broke free from Judgment's grip.  
  
"What!? What are you doing?!" Judgment demanded.  
  
Kain opened his wings and flew directly over Judgment and said, "Light Force Break!" His hand glowed in pure light and lunged into Judgment. Unfortunately, Judgment also lunged forth into Kain with his hand. Kain hung there, lifeless, but he still damaged Judgment. His hand dropped out of Judgments body, and a shining object fell from Kain's hand. The crystal.  
  
Judgment noticed this and growled at Kain. "You little wretch. Oblivion will be your new home!" Judgment opened the black portal behind him. "You deserve nothing but the final stage!!"  
  
Kain then lifted his head up. He smiled weakly and said, "Good-bye, Judgment."  
  
Judgment's eyes widen at his response. Kain lifted his hand up, and blasted Judgment. As the result, the villain flew into his own portal. He screamed as it closed. Irony has took its toll.  
  
Kain's body dropped to the ground, where Laena rushed to his side. Tears filled her eyes as she started weeping for Kain.  
  
"Don't worry." Kain said weakly. "I'm sure we'll meet up again, someday." Those were his final words when his eyes closed. He would forever sleep.  
  
Pan witnessed something she hoped would never have to feel. The loss of Kain. She then says to Wisdom, "I don't wish to see anymore."  
  
The two orbs made the image go away as Wisdom finished. "I'm sorry that you had to see, that. You see, the reason that you carry the crystal is because you're fulfilling Kain's last request."  
  
Pan didn't know what to say. She was completely speechless. It stayed silent until an explosion outside shattered it.  
  
"What's going on now?" Pan demanded.  
  
Wisdom said to his horror, "No."  
  
"What is it?" Pan demanded.  
  
"Two Agents of Judgment are outside. If need be, you'll be safe in here." He replied.  
  
Pan however didn't hear him. She just bolted out of there.  
  
"Wait!" Wisdom yelled, but it was no use. Pan had one thing in mind. To protect Kain.  
  
Well, sorry for the long update! School is once again beating me to a pulp. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter: The Beast 


	16. The Beast

Disclaimer: I slap you if you think I own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.  
  
Chapter 16:The Beast  
  
Ian grinned at the crater he created. Truth be told, it wasn't meant for anyone. It was just to cause a commotion. After the smoke cleared, he could feel two energies coming straight for him. Goten and Trunks.  
  
They made an attempt to hit him at the same time, but they missed their target. Trunks exclaimed in his astonishment, "Where'd he go?!"  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
The lavender-haired boy turned around, only to receive the boot from Ian. The kick caused Trunks crashing into his best friend.  
  
Ian smirked and said, "That was a nice try, but you have to be a lot faster to beat me."  
  
"Like me," said a voice behind him. It was Gohan.  
  
Ian then smiled and said, "You're pretty fast. I didn't even sense you. So why didn't you attack?"  
  
Gohan then said, "Because it's not my style."  
  
The ten-year old turned around and said, "All right. Think you can beat me?"  
  
Gohan then got into his fighting stance and said, "I don't know. I barley sense any energy from you, but you're as strong as they come. You're unpredictable."  
  
"That was well said." Ian said as he powered up. "If you're ready lets begin!"  
  
Gohan then powered up as well. He turned into a Super-Saiyan and said, "Let's go."  
  
Mystic walked around, exploring the Original Plane. He turned to the spring and started walking there. Although he saw Goku and Kain resting in the spring, he didn't bother them. It wasn't his mission. He was instead interested what was on top of the statue in the middle of the spring. It held an orb. The old man smiled and thought to himself, 'Looks like this mission was easier then I thought.'  
  
"You're going nowhere."  
  
Mystic turned around and saw Athena, holding her sword and staff. She then held up the sword and said, "I can't let you get the Orb of Chaos. Necros cannot be awakened."  
  
Mystic grinned. "How do you plan on stopping me?"  
  
Athena teleported over there with incredible speed and brought her sword down on the old man. It did nothing. There had seemed to be a barrier around him.  
  
"What?!" she hissed as she flew back.  
  
Mystic chuckled and then said, "You can't break through my barrier easily."  
  
He was cut-off though by a blast behind him. Mystic wasn't hurt, but he was off-guard. The barrier had protected him. He turned around to see Vegeta.  
  
Mystic laughed and said, "That was pretty sneaky."  
  
The Saiyan prince smirked and then said, "You're a weakling."  
  
Mystic's expression turned into anger. "What did you say?!"  
  
"You heard me. You have barley any energy reading at all. What makes you think you can beat me?"  
  
Mystic grinned and said, "You should never underestimate a sorcerer."  
  
Vegeta laughed. "What? Another Babidi?"  
  
"Oh no. I'm more powerful then what that weakling was. I can kill you."  
  
Athena then said, "I heard some pathetic threats, but that one takes the cake. Don't make threats unless you can back them up, weakling."  
  
Mystic then grinned even further, "You'll regret those words."  
  
Pan rushed out of the door to see what all the commotion about. She saw her dad fighting an unfamiliar boy. She then looked around to see Athena and Vegeta about to fight an old man. 'What's going on?' she thought mentally.  
  
The three orbs, Wisdom, Memory, and Chrono, followed her. Wisdom then said, "Pan! Get inside the house now! It's not safe here!"  
  
Chrono asked, "How is it safe in the house if it could get blown up?"  
  
Memory then said in a cheerful way, "Because the house is protected by a barrier. Even I remembered that!"  
  
Wisdom then said, "Which is surprising."  
  
"Hey! I'll remember that!'  
  
"I certainly hope so, otherwise it be pointless for your name to be Memory."  
  
Memory was silent.  
  
Wisdom then turned to Pan and said, "Please. It's not safe out here."  
  
Pan was reluctant. She didn't want to hide; she wanted to stand her ground. "I can't just go."  
  
Before Wisdom had a chance to say anything, he was cut off by Gohan, who flew and almost hit the unsuspecting orb. Gohan struggled to get up as Ian laughed.  
  
"Papa!" Pan yelled as she went to her father.  
  
Gohan then said, "Pan. I need you to get out of here."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
Ian then flew to the ground and started walking to the two. He smirked and said, "How touching. Makes me wish I still had parents."  
  
Pan then stepped in front of Gohan. "Why do you do this? Do you really want the crystal?"  
  
Ian stopped. "I couldn't care less about the crystal. That's Judgment's problem. All we're here for is the orb."  
  
Pan looked at the boy in confusion. "What orb?  
  
"The Orb of Chaos." Ian said. He smiled and then continued, "We'll be back for the other half of the crystal, but all Judgment cares right now is releasing Necros.  
  
"Who's Necros?"  
  
Ian smirked and said, "If you really want to know, then you'll have to wait."  
  
Goten and trunks struggled to get back up. Goten smirked and said, "That kids pretty good." -+ Trunks then replied, "You're telling me."  
  
Goten gazed on at what Ian has happened so far. Trunks then turned around and saw that Gohan and Pan were in trouble. "Goten!"  
  
Goten turned around and saw the same thing. He gritted his teeth and charged at the kid. "Stay away from my family!" he yelled as he moved in on the attack.  
  
Ian then said, "Well. Looks like we have more playmates."  
  
Goten lunged at Ian but missed. Ian was going to launch the counter attack, only to get kicked by Goten in the momentum. Ian then grinned and slug his adversary right in the face. He then shot an energy blast, but received a surprise. Goten blasted Ian before he could launch his attack. The result was that Ian was blasted back.  
  
As Ian was flying towards Goten, he heard something. "Ka me-"  
  
Ian heard as his eyes widened.  
  
"Ha me HA!" Goten shot it over towards Ian.  
  
Ian then grinned and then said, "Nice move." As the blast was about to hit him he then said, "Energy Reversal." A strange aura emitted from Ian as the blast hit him. The blast then turned around and aimed for the one who shot it.  
  
"What?!" Goten explained as he was engulfed in the blast. The result was an explosion.  
  
"Uncle!" Pan cried.  
  
After the smoke cleared everyone saw Goten bruised as he struggled to get up. Blood trickled down from his forehead. He groaned in pain and asked, "Wha-what was that?"  
  
Ian then said confidently, "That was my Energy Reversal! When pure energy is shot at me, I can reverse it. Anyways sorry it has to come to this." Ian then flew over to Goten, ready to knock his head off with his kick. As he was ready to attack the Saiyan, Taki stepped in front of his target.  
  
"Stop!" Taki yelled out.  
  
Ian was forced to stop. He gritted his teeth and said, "Get out of the way!"  
  
Taki then glared at the young boy and said in a sincere tone, "Please don't do this. You're not that kind of person."  
  
Goten looked up in confusion. What was going on?  
  
Meanwhile, Mystic lifted his hands up and said, "You should never insult me. You'll get hurt that way.  
  
Athena rolled her eyes and said, "Please. What can you do? Killing you will be a pleasure."  
  
Vegeta said, "Not if I kill him first."  
  
Mystic then replied, "None of you will get the chance to kill me." His hands started to glow purple. "Allow me to show you why! Gravity Hammer!"  
  
The sorcerer threw his hands down, which caused a powerful force to come down on Athena and Vegeta. Gravity has taken its toll. The two were hammered down, and the worst part was they couldn't get up.  
  
Vegeta growled and said, "What did you do?!"  
  
Mystic smiled and said, "I caused a portion of gravity to fall upon you. The force of gravity has multiplied by infinity. You won't move unless someone breaks the connection by hitting me."  
  
Mystic continued walking towards the orb. "Looks like the mission is accomplished." The old sorcerer then grabbed the orb and yelled, "Ian! I got the orb!"  
  
Ian looked back and yelled, "All right!" He then turned back and said, "Well, it's been fun." Ian then flew off over where Mystic is.  
  
Mystic grinned and said, "Prepare for the awakening!" He held up the orb as it started to emit an ominous black aura. "Arise Necros!"  
  
Athena growled and said, "No! This can't happen! We can't even do anything. " Athena tried to get up, but the gravity was not released yet.  
  
Vegeta then said, "Hmph! What are you whining about?!"  
  
Athena shouted back, "You moron! If Necros is released, Judgment's chances of winning will increase substantially!"  
  
Suddenly, everything started going dark. Pan looked around and stammered. "Wh-what's going on?"  
  
Wisdom replied in a worried tone. "Uh-oh."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Necros, the beast, is being released!"  
  
The orb that Mystic held was now floating on it's own. It was flashing with blood red light and everything was getting darker. It kept flashing, until it stopped. It created a huge flash of light that blinded everyone. With that flash, the orb shattered.  
  
As everyone started to regain eyesight, they saw something horrible. They saw a giant lizard-like beast that stood on two hind legs. It was in a crouching position with its arms drooping down. Blades came out of its arms and tail. The beast had tattered wings, and its head had six eyes. What's most noticeable about this creature is that it was multi-colored. It's left arm was blue, right arm was white, left leg green, right leg yellow, the tail is brown, torso is black, and finally it's head was red.  
  
The beast's eyes were glowing white as it then said mentally to everyone (Where am I?)  
  
Mystic answered the beast. "You're in the Original Plane."  
  
The beast looked down on the old man. (Foolish choice you made. You obviously don't know who I am. I am the devour of spirits!)  
  
"We know Necros" Ian said.  
  
(Then you know what I'm about to do?) Necros said as his blades started glowing.  
  
Ian then said, "Sorry. But we aren't here to be dinner."  
  
Necros roared and said, (Since when do I need permission?)  
  
Mystic grinned and replied, "Since Judgment doesn't allow his beast to destroy his agents."  
  
Necros' eyes widen. (Is it true? Is lord Judgment back?!)  
  
"Yes. He's back. In fact, if you want to hear him, then get ready."  
  
Everyone then heard laughing. It echoed everywhere around. (Well done you two.)  
  
Mystic and Ian then said in response, "Master."  
  
Necros asked, (Master? Is that really you?)  
  
(Yes my pet. It's me.)  
  
Necros said (Is there anything that I can do for you my lord?)  
  
(Yes. Rupture the walls of the Original Plane.)  
  
(It shall be done.) (Ian, Mystic, I want you to get out of there now. You are needed elsewhere.)  
  
The two replied, "At once my lord." The two then faded out.  
  
(Necros, once you're finished, get out of there right away and meet Ian and Mystic.)  
  
The beast then said, (Yes my lord.)  
  
Necros turned to the Z fighters, who were prepared to fight him. (Do you believe you can stop me?)  
  
The gravity spell that was cast on Athena and Vegeta was lifted. She then demanded, "Get out of here beast!"  
  
Pan then said, "We won't let you win!"  
  
((Idiots. Every single one of you.) Necros roared and then started charging at the Z fighters. It's blades then got longer and sharper. (Time to die!!!)  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 16. Stay tuned for chapter 17: The Invasion. 


	17. The Invasion

Disclaimer: If you sue me, here's what you can expect to get: ..................................................................................... Nothing but a crappy computer. Why, because DB does not belong to me!  
  
Chapter 17: The Invasion  
  
Necros roared as he neared his targets of destruction. His first victim that he would choose would be the fallen Goten, and Taki. As he prepared to lunge, he heard something.  
  
"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo fired the blast to intercept Necros, but instead got a totally different result. Right before everyone's eyes, Necros shifted from where he currently was, all the way behind Piccolo.  
  
The beast was about to stab the Namekian until he was interrupted, this time by Goku's protégé, Uub. Uub went to kick the evil being, but ended up missing him. This time, Necros was nowhere to be found.  
  
A surprised Uub then asked, "Where'd he go?"  
  
Piccolo and Trunks were on their guard as well. They looked around to see nothing. Trunks turned to Piccolo and asked, "Do you think he left?"  
  
The Namekian then replied sarcastically, "Oh yeah. An all powerful beast is going to leave us alone."  
  
Vegeta, Gohan and Athena were also pondering on what has happened. Necros had more power then them. Why would he just leave?  
  
The three orbs were still trying to convince Pan to go inside, but their attempts were futile.  
  
"Please Pan. You don't know when Necros will strike. I implore you, get inside the house." Wisdom pleaded.  
  
Pan just rolled her eyes and said, "Please. He's a wimp. He flew the coop. What makes you think we're in danger?"  
  
(Because you insulted me.)  
  
Pan suddenly froze in terror. She noticed a shadow that towers over her. The young quarter-Saiyan turned around to see the monstrosity with his tongue hanging out. His raises his arm and then says, (Foolish girl. You will die first.) He then brought his arm down.  
  
Pan closed her eyes, expecting to meet death in one second. But she instead heard a clanging noise. She opened her eyes, and saw that Athena had block the cut with her sword. As she held her sword in position, she then said to Pan, "Get out of here moron!"  
  
Pan was about to comment something on the "moron" part of her sentence, but decided to follow Athena's advice.  
  
Necros cringed at the girl and said to the Guardian, (You're in my way.) He then stomped his left foot into the ground.  
  
Athena's initial reaction was, "What's stomping going to-"  
  
She was interrupted by a powerful wind that blew her back. 'Where did that come from?'  
  
Necros roared and lifted his left foot up again, which started to glow. He then kicked in the midair with one powerful sweep, which caused a powerful wind that blew everyone away. It was like a tornado wind.  
  
Pan looked back and saw that everyone was in trouble. As Necros closed in on his prey, she decided to take things into her own hands. "Hey ugly!!!"  
  
The monster stopped in his tracks and turned to the direction of the voice. He narrowed his six eyes and said, (You won't escape me this time.) Necros roared as its right leg glowed yellow. He then swiped his leg and shot out a force of static electricity shot out.  
  
Pan dodged it, but Necros shifted behind her. He tried to kick Pan, but the young girl was too quick. Or so she thought. As soon as she side step it, a lightning bolt came out and hit her. Pan felt the surge of electricity and screamed.  
  
"Pan!!!" everyone screamed.  
  
As Pan was being shocked, Necros took the time to kick her into the ground. He went in for the kill, but ended up being interrupted once more. Gohan took the opportunity to go Super Saiyan and kick Necros in the stomach. As Necros gasped for air, Gohan then started to pummel the beast.  
  
"You will not hurt anyone else!" Gohan exclaimed as he put his hands together. Pan, while still shocked, was able to see what was going on. "Ka me ha me-"  
  
The monster's right arm started to glow a white color. (Guess again!!!) The beast lunged his hands forward and launched a white beam at Gohan.  
  
"Wha-"Gohan was saying until the beam hit him. The collision caused what seemed to be a mist. As it died down, everyone was shocked to see what happened to Gohan. He was completely frozen, in a case of solid ice.  
  
"Papa!" Pan cried out.  
  
Everyone rushed over to Gohan. Piccolo tried to speak to the demi-Saiyan "C'mon Gohan. You're stronger than this."  
  
Goten couldn't take it anymore. He turned around at the beast and glared at him. Goten powered up to Super Saiyan and charged at Necros.  
  
"Goten wait!" Taki yelled out, but Goten couldn't hear her. He was transfixed on fighting Necros.  
  
Necros shifted in front of Goten, ready to stab him in the heart, when a distraction stopped him. "Buster Cannon!"  
  
Necros was blasted by Goten's best friend, Trunks. Goten then attacked the beast with no mercy. He then kicked Necros all the way back. Trunks and Goten simultaneously flew over where Necros was.  
  
(Foolish monkeys.) Necros stated as his left arm went blue. He punched the ground as hard as he could, which caused a huge fountain of water to erupt where Goten and Trunks were. The two screamed as they were hit with the stream.  
  
(Never challenge me!) Necros said as he formed two energy balls in his hands. He just blasted the two out of the water.  
  
He roared once again as his tail hit the ground. It created a quake of insurmountable proportions, causing the whole ground to shift.  
  
Vegeta had other plans. He had waited long enough. "You freak!!!"  
  
Necros turned his attention to the proud Saiyan prince. (Fool. Eating you will be fun.) The monster roared.  
  
Vegeta turned Super Saiyan and shot the beast. He then flew up and shouted. "Get ready for Oblivion!" He held his hand out. It started charged with energy. "This is your end! Big Bang Attack!!!" Vegeta shot the blast.  
  
Necros was hit with it full force, and it caused a huge explosion. Necros roared as he crawled out of the smoke. All six of his eyes spotted Vegeta. He was charging up again.  
  
"Fool! You should know when you're outmatched! Final!"  
  
(Sorry!) Necros opened his mouth and shot a jet stream of fire. Vegeta was hit before he could move out the way.  
  
Vegeta was now charred. He coughed and said, "No."  
  
Necros roared. He charged at the prince when he heard another voice. "Falling star!!"  
  
Necros looked up as a huge blast from above hammered him. He turned to the perpetrator to see Taki. She held her hand out. Necros roared and started charging  
  
(Necros! Stop wasting time!)  
  
Necros stopped his rampage. He nodded at his master's wish. His claws started glowing black. He slashed the air around him. It ripped the dimensions opened.  
  
(You've been spared this time! If you survive this new encounter, you can hope to see me again!) Necros suddenly vanished.  
  
Vegeta stood up. "That monster. How can he be so powerful?"  
  
Athena walked up to him and said, "He was so powerful because he was created be elements. He had vast power sources."  
  
Taki and Pan ran over to where Goten and Trunks were. The two were injured, but it wasn't deadly.  
  
Piccolo and Uub were able to break Gohan out of the ice. He was shivering, but okay.  
  
Athena looked at the tear in space. "This isn't good."  
  
"No it isn't." said a voice. It came from the tear. A being stepped out of the tear. He wore black armor, similar to that of a CS, but different. It was bulkier. He also didn't wear a helmet. He had gray eyes, and short white hair. He had a smirk on his face.  
  
Athena's eyes widen. "Aukoro! You're here, that means your army is here!"  
  
Aukoro smiled. "As General of the CS Army, I would hope so!" He whistled. From the dimension tear, Chaos Spawn started flying out. The kept multiplying. Aukoro smiled and announced, "On behalf of Chaos Judgment, we, the CS Army, will now start the invasion!" He signaled his men to attack.  
  
The CS all flew of and started the invasion. Athena grabbed her sword and staff. As ten flew at her, she just started cutting them down, one by one. She flew over to wear Elder Kai, Kibito Kai, and the three orbs were. "Take Pan out of here. I don't care where. Just someplace safe!"  
  
Gohan, Piccolo, Uub, and Vegeta kept up attacking the incoming CS.  
  
"Darn, there just like flies!" Vegeta said as he shot an energy blast at a CS. Two CS had shot a strange net at the arrogant Saiyan. Vegeta struggled to get out, but it was no use. "Arghh!!" It was draining him.  
  
"Vegeta!" shouted Gohan, but he, Piccolo, and Uub were caught as well.  
  
Pan, Goten, Trunks, and Taki were also being attacked. Pan saw that three CC were about to attack the fountain. She flew over there and kicked one in the back of its head.  
  
"Leave them alone!" she yelled.  
  
The CS pointed their hands towards Pan, ready to shoot. But three orbs flew out of nowhere, and pummeled the CS. "Are you okay?" Wisdom asked.  
  
Pan nodded.  
  
Kibito Kai used his Shock Wave, which hit the triplet onslaught. He grabbed Pan by the wrist. "We have to go!"  
  
Pan shook away, "But what about the others?"  
  
"There's no time! Everyone has been captured except for me, elder, Athena, and you."  
  
Chrono yelled out. "Hey! What are we chopped liver?!"  
  
Athena flew over there and said, "Take Goku and Kain with you. If the CS capture them, they're as good as dead!"  
  
"What about you guys though?!" Pan demanded.  
  
"We will live. Chaos Judgment just wants this place secure for his return." She pointed to the fountain. "If those two are captured though, they will be executed."  
  
A CS shot a net, aiming for Pan. Athena blocked it and got captured. "Hurry! Arghh!" She grunted.  
  
Pan nodded and ran over to the fountain. She grabbed the sleeping Goku and Kain. Kibito Kai, holding on to elder Kai, grabbed her wrist. The three orbs cling on to Elder Kai. "We are outta here!" They all disappeared.  
  
Aukoro looked at his prisoners with glee. "Lock em up!" He turned around and kneeled. "Lord Judgment. The Invasion was a success. We now have secured the Original Plane.  
  
(That's good. That's really good! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Sorry for the long update guys! Now that schools out, I'll have enough time to write. Woohoo! Anyways, stay tuned for chapter 18:The Recovery. 


End file.
